Cuando las historias se cruzan, es seguro que los Mapaches ataquen
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: una historia HonoMaki llena de enredos, conflictos y mapaches bastante pervertidos, esto cada dia se pone mas raro ajajaja
1. Tsundere un peligro latente

Ni Love Live ni otro anime que sea nombrado a continuacion me pertenecen y si fuese asi estaria nadando en una piscina de coca cola xD ajajajaj

Oh vamos dilo una vez más- miraba fijamente a la presa bajo ella con una sonrisa divertida-.

Acaso estas sorda ajajaja o es la edad que ya no te permite escuchar bien?- decía la otra chica quien mantenía una mirada fija a la otra encima de ella, quien al escuchar lo de su edad no le agrado mucho y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a esta-.

Emm hace poco no importaba mucho mi edad mientras pedias más, o si? –decía a centímetros de los labios de la chica quien estaba tan roja como un tomate con cada palabra que su amante decía. –Moooh eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas así- terminaba con voz melosa mientras acortaba la distancia y besaba apasionadamente-.

tonta…- decía aun sonrojada antes de corresponder aquel beso mientras llevaba sus manos a la espalda para acariciarla lentamente, no tenían prisa ya que las practicas se habían cancelado por algunos inconvenientes de último minuto y ellas simplemente se quedaron en la azotea a "conversar" y terminaron teniendo unode sus pequeños y apasionados encuentros en plena azotea y prácticamente terminaron semidesnudas en aquel lugar-.

Oh vamos no te detengas justo ahora… ya me vas a cortar la inspiración nuevamente y yo tenía ganitas- decía la líder de μ's Honoka quien ponía cara de cachorro a la otra chica-

-La chica más joven tomo su ropa y con una sonrisa suave –aquí hace mucho calor o es que acaso quieres que nos quedemos como cuando te dormiste en la playa para el PV de natsuiro egao? Ajajaja toda negra- la joven recordó la imagen de su novia cuando despertó toda roja y después toda morena por haberse dormido al sol no pudo esconder la risa de aquello y se rio en su cara –estabas toda negra ajajaja- se tomaba el estómago dejando caer la playera que había recogido anteriormente del piso-.

Mooh Maki-chan no te burles eso fue culpa de ustedes por no despertarme y luego me Umi-chan me echo la bronca- miraba a la otra joven quien aún se reía en su cara –moooh ya no te burles tsundereee!- la risa seso automáticamente ganando un sonrisa de triunfo por haber cesado la risa y por parte de la pelirroja una cara de pocos amigos ya que era conocido por todas las chicas que cuando a Maki le decían tsundere estabas muerto pero al parecer Honoka olvido lo último-.

Así que tsundere? Eh?- no sabía en qué momento Honoka estaba en el piso siendo vilmente atacada por la pelirroja quien había decidido darle una lección y ataco por la debilidad de Honoka, Maki se había sentado en la cadera de Honoka y ahora sonreía maliciosamente- así que soy una tsundere… pero sabes que es lo que esta tsundere puede hacer cierto? – Honoka tan solo trago fuerte- y también sabes que no puedes estar sin mí, ni sin esto…- decía en un tono seductor según Honoka quien no apartada la mirada de su novia quien comenzaba a acariciar lenta y sensualmente su cuerpo, provocando a la chica bajo ella. –y…podría dejarte sin nada de esto si me vuelves a decir tsundere…- finalizaba acercando su escote frente a ella provocándole a Honoka una hemorragia nasal épico-…

continuara... Disculpen si es corto, pero estoy escribiendolo de apoco XD aunque no me demorare mucho en subir la continuacion, igual las parejas iran variando menos el HonoMaki (que es en lo que se centra principalmente)


	2. sin titulo para el capitulo

Nicochi porque estas tan enojada? Acaso aun sigues celosa de Honoka que logro lo que tú no en meses? –decía una voz realmente molesta desde el punto de vista de Nico quien estaba sentada en la banca de un parque junto a Nozomi y Eri, esta última solo miraba su móvil y respondía unos mensajes y Honoka…Honoka- mientras tanto en la enfermería de la escuela Maki intentaba despertar a su novia quien aún seguía inconsciente -…creo que me sobrepase ajaja-pensaba Maki mientras le apretaba la nariz a la joven en la cama haciéndola despertar al fin-.

…dónde estoy? Maki?- decía aun somnolienta Honoka a Maki quien solo la miraba con cara aburrida- Maki-chan?- miraba fijamente a Maki quien se subió a la camilla sin dejar que Honoka siguiera hablando se abalanzo a sus labios, besándola con pasión a lo que Honoka demoro unos segundos en corresponder tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura, con cada beso la temperatura de la habitación aumentaba –Maki…te amo…-decía en un susurro Honoka antes de separarse un momento para poder respirar, ambas estaban sonrojadas y jadeando por el momento sin dejar ningún momento de mirarse a los ojos-

Y yo te amo Honoka…-la más joven abrazo con cariño a su novia quien acariciaba tranquilamente su cabello –creo que ya deberíamos irnos…ya no queda nadie en la escuela- decía suavemente sintiéndose adormilada-.

Si tan solo no me hubieses tentado de esa manera- mirando a la chica quien comenzaba a dormirse –te llevare a tu casa así que vamos- decía mientras se comenzaba a levantar ganándose un gruñido por parte de Maki quien estaba cómoda en el regazo de su novia. –venga vamos yo creo que mamá me dejara quedarme en tu casa esta noche y podre consentirte un poco más- una sonrisa por parte de Maki para luego levantarse y ayudar a Honoka a bajar de la cama-.

Después de un rato de caminar llegaron a la casa de Maki.

Que puedo decir…tu casa me sigue sorprendiendo...- la gran mayoría de μ's siempre se sorprendía cuando llegaban a la gran mansión de Maki-...

Maki solo ignoro el comentario –tienes ganas de comer algo? – solo un gruñido hizo falta para contestar la pregunta de su novia. –eso es un si ehehe…- después de un rato la cena ya estaba preparada y ambas charlaban tranquilamente hasta que llegó la hora de tomar un baño –si quieres puedes ir y tomar un baño primero, mientras limpio los platos- decía mientras se ponía de pie eh iba a recoger los platos para lavarlos-.

Pensé que Maki-chan me acompañaría en el baño…-hizo un puchero mirando a Maki quien solo le sonrió y siguió recogiendo los platos –bien, pero antes llamare a mi madre- luego de un rato ambas estaban en la habitación de Maki abrazadas conversando sobre la nueva canción de μ's hasta ya caer rendidas, después de todo era su día libre y no tenían planeado nada-.

Mientras tanto...

escuchaba atenta lo que Nozomi decía –oh vamos no te enojes tanto, si hubieses sido un poco más honesta contigo y tus sentimientos… nada de esto estaría pasan…- Eri dejo de mirar su móvil y solo cubrió la boca de Nozomi quien al final se estaba sobrepasando con lo que decía-.

Nozomi no me lo repitas tantas veces al final iba a ser rechazada de todos modos, Maki-chan siempre quiso a Honoka así que debo aceptarlo… y si dices una palabra más…-la voz de Nico paso de tranquila a una fría haciendo temblar al mismo demonio –te desinflare esos pedazos de pechos que tienes…- terminaba con una sonrisa tierna y mirada fría haciendo palidecer a Nozomi quien por instinto cubrió sus pechos, Eri solo miraba divertida la escena-.

Creo que Nico es una gran chica has sabido aceptar la derrota-finalizaba Eri quien miro a las chicas para luego sonreírles con una sonría seductora haciendo sonrojar a ambas –quieren venir a mi casa? Hoy estaré sola, Alisa se quedara en casa de Yukiho- les sonreía y tomaba su maleta comenzando a caminar lentamente a su casa siendo seguida por ambas – (esas gatitas siempre me siguen)- pensaba Eri con una sonrisa triunfante-.

- al otro día-

Nico Nico Nii! Nico…-nueve chicas miraban a una joven de coletas y cabello rubio y ojos rojos muy parecidos a los de Nico- oh vamos primita acaso no me recuerdas? –La joven hablaba mirando a Nico quien huía lentamente por detrás de Hanayo y Rin quien no dejaban de mirar a la joven rubia-

Lo siento creo que te has equivocado de persona- decía con voz claramente temerosa evitando el contacto visual con aquella persona- adiós! –y salió como alma que lleva el diablo-..

Nico-chan? –Todas alternaban la mirada entre la rubia y Nico quien ya casi ni se veía- emm creo que no nos hemos presentado, Soy Fate T Harlaown prima de Nico-chan y esta es mi esposa Nanoha –la joven sonreía acercándose a tomar la mano de cada chica para un saludo más cercano- aah y eso es Yagami Hayate –un gruñido por parte de la castaña pequeña quien solo saludo a las chicas con un movimiento de mano.

Nyahaha has hecho que Nico-chan salga corriendo nuevamente –sonreía su tierna esposa ganándose el sonrojo de la rubia alta, era aún más alta que Eri (no sé cuánto mida Fate en realidad xD) quien solo miraba la interacción de la joven pareja que se veía bien cariñosa-

Kayo-chiinn mira un mapache como Nozomi-chan nyaaaa! –tanto Nozomi como Hayate voltearon a mirar a la pequeña de cabello anaranjado- oohh eso quiere decir que…-todas palidecieron al notar el parecido a excepción de los pechos que por gran diferencia ganaba la de cabello purpura, ambas tenían la misma cara de pervertidas-

Ara Ara-al parecer si te han descubierto Hayate-chan… aunque no pensé que Non-chan también lo fuese…-Nanoha miraba a la joven que era casi de su mismo porte- bueno creo que Fate-chan debe ir por Nico-chan o nunca podremos llegar a su hogar –ninguna de las chicas podía hablar mucho ya que estaban mirando a las 3 chicas mayores frente a ellas hasta que…-

Maki-chan! Quieres casarte conmigo?-de repente todas voltearon a ver a Honoka quien estaba con una rodilla en el piso y tomaba las manos de una más que roja Maki quien se podría decir que era igual a un tomate en ese preciso instante- Maki-chan?

…Pe…Pero que es lo que dices…huee…casa…casarnos… no es como si yo quisiera… adem...ademas estamos aún en … la preparatoria… -las palabras de Maki salían atropelladas sin poder mirar a Honoka a los ojos por la gran vergüenza- aahh Mooh Honoka idiota… porque ahora….-ambas se percataron que una pequeña cámara de video estaba peligrosamente cerca de ellas a excepción de Umi quien estaba casi en coma por la repentina confesión de Honoka, aunque no es como si no supiesen de la relación que ambas llevaban, los repentinos ataques de sinceridad de idiotez por parte de su líder la podrían matar o de vergüenza o de pena. Por otra parte Rin y Kotori intentaban revivir a Hanayo que hablaba sobre el nuevo mundo yuri y las idols yuri.

Luego de aquel embrollo y de que Fate con una rapidez increíble atrapase a Nico y la trajese como un costal en el hombro mientras la pobre reclamaba que la bajasen y que a una idol no se le trata así y bla bla, todas se fueron a casa de Nico (como se dice en Chile, como paracaidistas a comer a la casa de Nico) claro que antes reventaron la súper tarjeta de platino de Maki para comprar algo mientras se iban caminando a la casa de la Loli… digo de Nico.

Bueno continuando con esto sin sentido, que miras tu solo has parecer como que esto es una escena de lo más chula –Decía una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules con cara de mapache- no me mires así, tú fuiste a la que se lo ocurrió esto… crecen tan rápido- hablaba con falsas lágrimas en sus mapachisticos ojos-

Jujuju después de todo tú me enseñaste el arte del tanteo y esas cosas… lo demás lo aprendí con Erichii -decía despreocupadamente la joven de cabello purpura- así que… a quien se supone que seguimos? –A todo esto estaban escondidas entre unos arbustos-

Hoy querida alumna aprenderemos a… ligar? –Mapache castaño miro a Mapache purpura-

Pero yo tengo a mi Erichii y Nicochi –Nozomi sonreía tontamente al recodar a las chicas- bueno Nicochi es un poco más tímida pero después de haber si do rechazada sin siquiera confesarse… pues bueno cambiando el tema, tengo hambre quiero comida –decía mientras le gruñían las tripas-

Eh?! Pero yo no traje dinero… no me mires así, puede que sea unos de los as del bureau pero no por eso tengo siempre dinero… la del dinero aquí es la emo de Fate –decía mientras sacaba su móvil y llamaba a Fate-

Y pensar que yo quería una historia normalsita con mi Erichii… y ahora aparecen estas locas de la dimensión desconocida…-pensaba Nozomi o más bien se dirigía a la autora de esta historia sin sentido-...


	3. la muerte del Mapache lider

**Ni Love Live ni Mahou shoujo lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen y si fuese así créanme que los haría aún más yuri que lo que se ha visto hasta ahora ajajaja.**

Maki-chaaaaaan~~~ porque no me miras? –una chica de cabello anaranjado le rogaba a una chica pelirroja quien solo estaba sentada en una de las bancas de un gran parque de atracciones-

Jum…-de parte de la chica pelirroja quien solo giro un momento su visión a su novia quien le ponía carita de cachorro- tu sabes muy bien porque estoy enojada.

Eeeh! Eso so lo fue un mal entendido, tu sabes que con Hanayo-chan jamás haríamos algo así-le decía con voz afligida- Maki por favor… mooo

Ya no digas mas –Maki tomo a su novia de la mano llevándola a un lugar más apartado que el resto – hoy vas a quedarte en mi casa y harás lo que yo te ordene y si no lo cumples… mmm pues te hare cosas muy malas- lo último fue susurrado muy cerca de los labios de Honoka haciéndola sonrojar como un tomate-.

Co…como usted mande mi ama… -Honoka capto claramente el mensaje de su novia y no seguiría con la discusión, después de todo intentar discutir con Maki era como intentar detener la perversión de las mapaches- y bueno que haremos ahora?.

-una sonrisa divertida de parte de la pelirroja quien comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del parque seguida por Honoka quien se puso a su altura y tomo su mano- tengo hambre pero siento que alguien nos vigila…-no muy a lo lejos se veía una rubia amarrada a la espalda de una chica de cabello morado y junto a ella una chica bajita de cabello castaño con la misma mirada perversa que la mirada de Nozomi-

Y como es que termine aquí…-pensaba la chica rubia que a asía en la espalda de la otra chica-

Bonita pareja mmm ni tanto –hablaba Hayate quien miraba a Honoka y Maki quienes iban caminando tranquilamente tomadas de la mano- porque me miras tanto? Acaso tengo monos en la cara-

No pero tienes cara de mapache, mm bueno y dime donde están tus amigas mm ósea la prima de Nicochi y la otra chica mmm como era su nombre… Nanoha? Bueno da igual –Nozomi miraba a Hayate quien la miraba con cara aburrida- bueno lo que sea, porque seguimos a la parejita esta?

Que no soy un pinche mapache por dios porque insisten en eso, mm bueno da igual pues bueno solo estaba aburrida porque las nenitas de Fate y Nanoha deben estar haciendo bebes o algo así pues en lo mismo que te atrape a ti y a tu novia –un sonrojo por parte de Nozomi y Eri- y bueno solo quiero divertirme por aquí porque Niko-chan no quiere salir conmigo.

-las chicas se sorprendieron al escuchar semejante confesión por parte de Hayate- eres una maldita pedófila loliconera y pervertida y mapache te demandare – se escuchó por fin a Eri quien había logrado soltarse la amarra de la boca-

Hey la chica tiene casi 18 años….eso no es ilegal…-hablaba con voz seria y perversa – ademas no es como si ella fuese tuya?

Ella… ella es parte de mi vida y es una de mis mejores amigas! Aaaagghh mapache de Mier…-le volvían a tapar la boca porque ya se estaba empezando a juntar gente a su alrededor- babagagananana (las voy a matar a ambas) –decía furiosa Eri pero nadie la tomaba en cuenta-

Cariño calladita te vez más bonita –Nozomi veía como Hayate amordazaba bien a Eri y esta última luchaba por evitar semejante falta, después de todo era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil o bueno lo era… lo que sea ajajaja-

-Mientras tanto en casa de Kotori-

Umi-chan estas bien? Te sangra la nariz –pobre Umi estaba aguantando lo más que podía, pero le era imposible no ver a Kotori quien estaba probándose unos nuevos bikinis que compro el día de ayer junto a Umi, quien nunca pensó que terminaría en la casa de Kotori viendo a su mejor amiga probarse y modelarlos frente a ella-.

…Te vez muy bien..-Umi no podía apartar la mirada era imposible el no darse cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por su mejor amiga y esto iba a terminar mal- Kotori te vez muy bien en ese bikini…-a cada momento perdía más la compostura- estas muy buena…digo te queda muy bien…como para comerte…-aquello fue un susurro pero no pasó desapercibido por Kotori quien sonreía triunfante después de todo ella ya sabía de sus sentimientos por Umi pero tenía miedo de que fuese rechazada por su amiga de la infancia, pero una vez que hablo con Honoka ella le dio la valentía para poder hacer que Umi cayera a sus pies-

Umi-chan podrías ayudarme un poco no puedo con este tirante….-Umi sonrojada a mas no poder y bien sabía que la chica de cabello azulado no podría aguantar la tentación- Umi…?-sentía la pesada respiración de Umi en su nuca quien en vez de atar correctamente el tirante lo soltó y dejo caer dejando al descubierto su bien formados pechos (XD soy una maldita pervertida) mientras que Kotori se dejaba hacer después de todo siempre deseo este momento-

Kotori…perdón por esto…-susurraba suavemente en el cuello de la chica haciéndola estremecer mientras suavemente acariciaba la cintura de esta-

-Kotori estaba realmente feliz por aquello-continúa…por favor…-con voz entrecortada-

Kotori tienes un momen…-una mujer alta y de aproximadamente unos 35 años estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación de su hija pero de repente sus palabras se detuvieron abruptamente-…

-ambas chicas estaban petrificadas en el lugar puesto que la situación era realmente comprometedora habían sido atrapadas con literalmente con las manos en la masa, en este caso Umi estaba por detrás acariciando los pechos de Kotori quien estaba solo con la parte de debajo de su bikini con la respiración entrecortada pero eso ya no importaba ambas estaban heladas mirando fijamente a la mujer en la puerta quien aún no pronunciaba ninguna palabra…

Así que… ajajaja! por dios es demasiado divertido ajajaja –Honoka estaba tirada en el piso afirmándose el estómago debido a lo que sus amigas de la infancia le habían contado, después de todo a las pobres su madre les dio una catedra sobre sexualidad y los cuidados y todo tipo de cosas que debían hacer para cuidarse… cosas de madres pero por supuesto la pobre de Umi o tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo tenían relaciones dos chicas y cometió el error de preguntar, al final terminaron viendo una película de dudosa clase de la cual Kotori no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo su madre consiguió al final Umi termino desmayada en los primeros 3 minutos-. Ajajaja tu madre tu que sabe de esas cosas…-un silencio un tanto incomodo inundo la habitación de Honoka- bueno dejando eso de lado… felicidades al fin son una bonita pareja, siempre lo supe –abrazaba con cariño a sus amigas quienes sonreían y correspondían el abrazo-

Por cierto Honoka porque llevas un collar?- Umi preguntaba ganándose la atención de sus amigas, Honoka tan solo desvió la mirada de manera nerviosa y sonrojándose-…no sabía que te creyeras perro?

Maki-chan es traviesa…-susurraba Kotori mirando a Honoka quien cada vez estaba más roja, y era raro que ella se dejase hacer estas cosas-

Solo perdí una apuesta y ahora… debo llevar el collar –decía al fin en derrota, recordando el juego que habían estado teniendo con su novia el cual consistía en quien bebía mas jugo de tomate (que asco xD) al final fue Maki la vencedora- y bueno ahora odio el jugo de tomates y Maki me hace usar este collar… al menos no se le ocurrió un disfraz o alguna cosa así..-pensaba la joven al recordar lo extraña que podía ser su novia- nee que tienen planeado para navidad?

Mmm creo que podríamos hacer una cena para todas en mi casa, eso incluiría a las raritas parientes de Niko…-Umi se estremeció al recordar a la mapache de ojos azules que sorprendió en el baño de chicas tratando de acosar a una alumna-

Es una excelente idea Umi-chan, pero no son raritas son Fate-chan y Nanoha-chan… y mmm como era su nombre? Mapache-san? –a lo lejos un mapache estornudaba sonoramente-

Bien está decidido lo haremos en casa de Umi-chan –Umi tan solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a escribir las cosas que necesitarían para la fiesta- nee como es año nuevo podríamos llevar un poco de alcohol?-decía Honoka cerca de Kotori quien sonrió notablemente- bien entonces creo que Fate-chan me ayudara con eso

Hey si alguna se pone ebria la lanzare al estanque del patio…y no me importa si son ustedes –la voz severa de Umi al fin se hacía presente en la habitación-

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejano de la galaxia… jajá ok no solo es el depa de Nozomi…

Erichii eres una traviesa jajá no me muerdas- decía una voz desde el cuarto de baño- en realidad tenemos una invitada hoy que crees que pensara? –una risita por parte de la rubia y un poco de silencio-

Malditas pervertidas dejen de comer pan frente de los pobre!-el grito de Hayate se escuchó hasta el cuarto de baño que solo escucho como respuesta unas fuertes carcajadas de parte de las chicas-

Hayate que piensas hacer aquí? Mm mejor dicho porque estás aquí? –Niko la miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación sentada en un pequeño sofá mientras abrazaba un cojín y miraba a Hayate esta tenía una sonrisa divertida- no me mires así pervertida

Oh por favor querida Niko-chan tu sabes que tu primita no se queda quieta cuando esta con su esposa y yo mmm bueno a mí me abandonaron ajajaja tu entiendes –un gruñido y el cojín estampado en la cara fueron la respuesta de Niko- del amor al odio un paso y viceversa, por cierto pensé que hoy tendrían practica y así podría saber más de μ's y poder copiarles la idea y hacerla pasar por mía ajajaja no por favor la escoba nooo –justo en ese momento iban saliendo las tortolitas del baño y presenciaron en directo la extinción de uno de los mapaches más famosos del bureau de administración, na es broma solo le dio un escobazo en pleno cráneo ajajaja –

Descansa en paz querida maestra…-Nozomi secaba sus falsas lágrimas con la toalla de Eri quien quedo completamente desnuda frente a las otras tres trayendo a la vida al mapache y haciendo a Niko sonrojarse hasta las orejas-.

En el próximo capítulo intentare hacer más largo que este ,,, últimamente eh tenido algunos problemas y tengo poco tiempo, pero prometo hacerlo aún más desquiciante que este y los anteriores.

N.A: cuando Kotori sonríe al hablar sobre las bebidas alcohólicas es porque su seiyuu adora la cerveza solo por eso :3 adoro a Uchi. Nos vemos


	4. alcohol y una pelea

**Ni Love Live ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha me pertenecen**

Siempre que se aproximan las celebraciones de año nuevo a uno le gusta pasar un buen rato con amigos o familia y beber algo (si es que eres mayor de edad) pero a veces no necesitas ser mayor de edad para poder probar un poquito de alcohol siempre y cuando sea con moderación y con alguien que se haga responsable si llegase a pasar algo más, lo que a continuación les contare es algo que ocurrió el día de navidad una pequeña discusión y una hermosa reconciliación la noche de año nuevo…

-si bebes no le dejes la cámara al mapache-

Bien ya casi tenemos todo listo para la celebración de mañana por la noche y el permiso de nuestros padres para poder quedarnos hasta recuperarnos de la cruda… ajajaja es broma Umi-chan si ya quedamos en que el alcohol no estará presente en la fiesta –decía Honoka alegremente al lado de Fate quien le guiño el ojo en señal de que si llevarían alcohol sin que Umi lo notase- bueno mmm que más nos falta? Qué opinas tu Fate-chan, nos falta algo más?

Bueno mmm según la lista está todo listo, el pastel, las bebidas y jugos en la nevera- mientras enumeraban iban tachando lo que ya se había comprado- solo nos falta saber a qué hora empezaremos con todo-decía Umi quien miraba a las chicas frente a ella-.

Empezaremos a preparar todo desde las 6 de la tarde así nos da tiempo para comprar los regalos para las demás –Kotori quien iba llegando a la habitación de Honoka saludo a todas- bueno así que a las 6 empezaremos con todo, bueno me retiro debo hablar con Niko sobre algunas cosas, nos vemos a las 6 hasta más ratito…-se despedía Fate pasando por el lado de Kotori a quien acaricio su cabeza de manera de saludo- bye bye chicas.

Hasta pronto Fate-chan~~~~ -decían las 3 mejores amigas quienes se disponían a preparar unos últimos detalles para el regalo que quería Honoka para Maki-

Bien Umi-chan Kotori-chan por favor necesito su ayuda-decía con voz afligida e infantil la líder de μ's quien se había estado partiendo la cabeza pensando en que podría regalarle a su amada novia quien hasta hace unos días había estado comportándose extraña-

Emm pues podrías regalarle algo que le guste como un oso de felpa? –Kotori aportaba con algunas ideas-

O podría ser algún tipo de prendedor mmm eh notado que le gustan un poco-Umi quien había dicho lo primero que vino a su mente – creo que necesitaras algo con que impresionarla…. Mientras no sea como esa confesión en medio del patio de la escuela –Umi se sonrojaba al recordar la propuesta de matrimonio de Honoka a su novia- pobre Maki no fue al otro día porque se sentía demasiado avergonzada que su novia anduviese proponiéndole matrimonio de un momento a otro…

Eso me da una idea de lo que podría darle a Maki-chan –Honoka sonreía entusiasmada sobre lo que le iba a regalar a su novia- muchas gracias chicas… pensé que jamás podría encontrar el regalo adecuado ahora solo debo ir por él, mmm chicas adelántense las alcanzare luego en casa de Umi-chan mmm o se van a divertir en mi habitación? –preguntaba Honoka con una sonrisa notoriamente pervertida y traviesa ambas jurarían que se le estaba pegando las mañas de Nozomi y Hayate-

Ya vete nosotras ya nos vamos a casa recuerda a las 6 y no llegues tarde –decía Umi quien arreglaba su maletín junto a Kotori y salía de la habitación de Honoka- vamos Kotori –sin decir ni pio Kotori siguió tranquilamente a su novia mientras se despedía de la mano de Honoka quien sonreía-

Nos vemos hasta más rato –Honoka decidió que se cambiaría de ropa eh iría por el regalo de Maki a la tienda pues ya sabía lo que le regalaría y sería perfecto para su novia- aquí voy! –y sin más se fue corriendo a la tienda-

-mientras tanto en casa de Maki una pequeña discusión se mantenía-

Por favor Niko-chan no continúes con esto, yo estoy con Honoka…-Maki quien miraba fijamente a Niko quien había decidido irrumpir en su casa precisamente el día de hoy que estaba sola-.

Maki-chan por favor…sé que siempre discutimos y eso pero yo te quiero mucho!- decía la pequeña pelinegra al fin dejaba salir sus sentimientos haciendo que Maki se sonrojase profundamente, ciertamente hubo un tiempo en que sintió un poco de atracción por la pequeña idol pero fue solo un sentimiento de cariño y admiración por todo lo que la pequeña hacía por su familia y por μ's-por favor deja a Honoka y se mi novia?!

-Maki quien estaba realmente quedo en estado de shock porque a continuación hizo Niko, no le dio tiempo de pensar y solo retiro con cuidado a la chica quien la había besado sin previo aviso-… por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer jamás… ciertamente hubo un tiempo que sentí algo por ti solo fue algo pasajero ahora sé que amo a Honoka y que es con ella con quiero estar… lo siento mucho… ahora por favor vete- decía Maki con la voz entrecortada y a punto de llorar pues sentía que había engañado a su novia- que se supone que voy a hacer ahora…

Está bien! Me iré pero recuerda esto Nishikino Maki tu –la mirada de Niko jamás había sido tan seria hasta ese momento – tu terminaras con Honoka y serás mi novia –sin más la idol numero uno se retiró dejando a Maki completamente perpleja por tanta seriedad en las palabras de su sempai-

Eso jamás pasara… yo amo a Honoka y nada nos podría separar…a menos que ella…-Maki cubrió con su mano su boca pensando en lo peor que podría hacer Niko- debo llamar a Umi y Nozomi… -rápidamente corrió a buscar su móvil viendo que tenía un mensaje de la persona que menos espera en este momento pero aun así decidió abrirlo- "Maki-chan espero que estés bien, nos juntaremos en casa de Umi-chan a las 6 en punto por favor no te retrases pues ya sabes cómo es con los horarios, besos te quiero mucho"- Finalizaba de leer el mensaje dejando caer una pequeña lagrima- por dios esta tonta… debo decírselo…aunque ella ya no me quiera más…-Maki miraba el mensaje mientras pensaba en cómo decírselo a su novia- debo hablar con Nozomi…-Maki decidida marco el número de la madre de μ's como algunos fans le decían- Nozomi necesito que vengas a mi casa ahora mismo debo hablar contigo de inmediato- Nozomi un poco aturdida pues Maki no era de las personas que contaran su vida a cualquiera pero si la llamaba a ella y no a Honoka es porque algo malo pasaba así que antes de irse a la casa de Maki vio en sus cartas las cuales le advirtieron de problemas-

-30 minutos después-

-el sonido del timbre hizo eco por la casa advirtiendo a Maki que su amiga había llegado, había prácticamente corrido a la puerta dándole la entrada a Nozomi- quiero que esto que hablaremos aquí solo quede entre nosotras…-decía la pelirroja mientras entraban al living al parecer Maki se había aburrido y preparo té y saco unas galletas de la despensa- lamento que hayas tenido que venir después de todo hoy teníamos que llagar a casa de Umi y preparar todo…-decía Maki mientras tomaba asiento y ofrecía un asiento frente a ella para la peli morado-

Emm supongo que el motivo por el que me llames es por algo que hizo cierta pequeña?-tan solo basto la última palabra para que Maki desviara la mirada de manera apenada y sonrojada- dime que ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, después de todo me has llamado aquí y no le contare nada a nadie- decía tranquilamente Nozomi quien sonreía cálidamente a Maki quien pudo tranquilizarse un poco-

Lo que pasa es que Niko vino hace un rato aquí y me confeso que me quería… y que haría todo para que estuviese con ella…-Maki hablaba pausado tratando de no perder el control y llorar como niña frente a Nozomi quien en parte estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de Niko, jamás pensó que fuese tan directa y declara prácticamente la guerra- ella…ella me beso…pero le dije que amo a Honoka y aun así ella solo me dijo que haría cualquier cosa por estar conmigo…temo que le diga a Honoka lo que hizo hoy…no quiero perder a esa cabeza hueca de Honoka…-Maki no podía contener más las lágrimas que ya querían salir incluso antes de que Nozomi llegara-

-Nozomi no soportaba ver llorar a una chica como Maki- tranquila tan solo déjalo salir, estoy aquí… piensas hablarlo con Honoka-chan? –la pelirroja tan solo asintió para después mirar a Nozomi con una carita de cachorro- aww no me mires así pero si necesitas ayuda yo te ayudare a decírselo.

Pero quiero decírselo mañana… no quiero arruinar la fiesta de navidad… -Maki estaba triste pero ya se había decidido a que no quería ver a su novia de mal humor y menos ver que se peleara con Niko quien fijo estaría en la fiesta- gracias Nozomi… por todo

-Nozomi sonrió y se levantó- es hora de que nos vamos a casa de Umi-chan o se va a enojar ajajaja

Podrías ayudarme a llevar los regalos es que son mucho…-Maki miraba sonrojada a Nozomi quien miraba la gran bolsa con regalos que la joven tenía-

Ajajaja sí que santa estará contento porque Maki-chan es una chica muy buena con sus amigas –Maki sonreía alegremente por lo que la peli morada le decía sobre santa, después de todo Maki seguía creyendo en Santa-

Bien vamos que hoy viene santa –decía alegremente Maki a Nozomi quien sonreía alegremente-

Ya llegue Umi-chan Kotori-chan! –entraba una escandalosa mapache de cabello castaño seguida de una rubia y su esposa quien llevaba una mochila-

-antes de que Hayate pudiese dar un paso más algo paso rosando su nariz haciéndola retroceder como un mapache asustado-…Umi-chan casi la matas! Por dios –Hanayo quien iba entrando justo detrás de Fate quien no noto la presencia de la chica- estas bien Hayate-san? –La mapache estaba mirando la flecha un tanto asustada-

Como iba a saber que era ella si entra con ese escándalo a mi casa? –Decía un tanto alterada Umi quien traía el arco y algunas flechas más, al momento de ver las flechas Hayate se aferró de Hanayo como una lapa-

Nyaaaa mapache aléjate de mí Kayo-chiinn –Rin saltaba encima de Hayate haciéndola caer al piso donde la cara de esta se estampo prácticamente en la madera del piso de entrada- ups… -Rin miraba a una inconsciente Hayate mientras Nanoha y Fate estaban atacadas de risa viendo la escena, después de todo la mapache se lo busco-.

Sí que están animadas ya chicas –sonreía Kotori quien había estado en la cocina- bueno vamos es hora de comenzar a preparar las cosas para que santa-san deje sus regalos –Kotori quien miraba en la entrada había dicho eso pues justo en ese momento Maki iba entrando con Nozomi, quien noto la sonrisa de Maki al pronunciar de Santa-.

Pasen chicas es hora de comenzar a preparar las cosas –Umi quien miraba a los demás- bien los regalos los pueden dejar debajo del árbol de navidad-aquel un muy bonito árbol adornado con todos los colores que representaban a cada una de las integrantes de μ's, Maki al ver aquel árbol tan solo se sentó frente a él como una niña pequeña observando los cambios de luces y adornos-.

Maki-chan es una niña pequeña, se parece a Vivio- Nanoha susurraba a su esposa quien sonreía al recordar como su hija se divertía con ellas pero esta navidad había decidido ir a casa de su abuela y darles un poco de privacidad, o eso pensaban ellas-

Rin quiere jugar –Todas miraron a la pequeña chica gato quien estaba claramente aburrida-

Al parecer todo había transcurrido tranquilamente mientras ordenaban y preparaban las cosas y así dieron las 9 de la noche sin percatarse que realmente faltaban dos personas más.

Debemos adornar la casa mmm alguien sabe dónde están Niko-chan y Honoka-chan? –Nozomi y Maki se voltearon a ver a Eri quien llegaba recién ademas traía una gran bolsa de regalos que dejaba a un lado del árbol para luego ir directamente donde estaban su novia y la pelirroja- pensé que sería la última… pe…-un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la puerta alertando a Nozomi y Maki quienes se fueron corriendo a la puerta-.

Ganeee!-cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron a Honoka haciendo una pose de triunfo, se notaba agitada y un tanto cansada, unos segundos después llego Niko jadeando agotada- JEJEJE! Al parecer Niko-chan esta fuera de forma~~~ -canturreaba la pelinaranja a la pequeña quien la miraba con cara de fastidio-

Hiciste trampa eso no se vale, saliste corriendo antes –mientras recuperaba la el aliento aunque poco le duro ya que vio a Maki y Nozomi mirarla fijamente- que me ven tengo monos? –paso por el lado de ambas ignorando por completo a Honoka quien le decía sobre que no hizo trampa y esas cosas-

-después de un momento Honoka reacciono y fue a saludar a Nozomi y luego a su novia- lamento la demora pero había mucha gente en la tienda jejeje –acariciaba su nuca en forma de disculpa-

Vaya llegaste 3 horas más tarde te mereces un buen Washi Washi –se reía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Honoka quien se cubrió los pechos de forma instintiva- bien creo que debo terminar de adornar la mesa –sin más se fue dejando a la pareja a solas-

Honoka…emm-La chica no dejo continuar y le dio un cariñoso beso a su novia mientras la abrazaba suavemente y esta correspondía abrazando a Honoka del cuello suavemente, sin percatarse que a lo lejos Niko las miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras apretaba los puños-

Esto no va a terminar bien…-pensaba Hayate quien había notado el humor de Niko desde que había llegado- bien chicas es hora de celebrar! -decía Hayate tomando un vaso de un contenido extraño (si claro) para luego beberlo hasta el fondo mientras sostenía una cámara de video- mmm que delicia

Me extrañaste princesa? –Sonreía Honoka luego de separarse de aquel beso para poder respirar- porque yo si lo hice mucho…

Te extrañe mucho Honoka –la pelirroja miraba con cariño mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero de repente recordó lo que había pasado en la tarde con Niko- Honoka creo que debemos hablar… pero lo hare mañana? Está bien? –Honoka sonreía pero al escuchar aquello su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo- oh cariño no te enojes solo es algo que debemos hablar en privado y aquí…-apunto a la mapache a su lado quien grababa todo lo que habían estado hablando-

Mooh Hayate-chan ven aquí eso no se graba –el humor de Honoka cambio y su sonrisa actual volvió- dame eso… eh hueles a alcohol? –se percató de que la mapache olía y su sonrisa se ensancho mas- mmm en donde lo tienen? –El mapache apunto en donde estaba Fate- gracias.

-Mientras tanto Maki se fue a sentar junto a Rin y Hanayo quienes bebían tranquilamente "jugo" de naranja- vaya fiesta…está un poco extraña no creen? –decía mientras comía un poco de papitas y bebía un poco de gaseosa notando de inmediato el sabor amargo del alcohol después de todo ella ya había probado antes en alguna que otra fiesta social de su familia- esto sabe a vodka… espera Hana…yo…? –al parecer la fiesta alguien había puesto alcohol en todos los tragos y sabía bien quien había sido un cierto mapache-

Gujuuuu que comienzhe eshta fieshta yeaaahhh –todas miraron de donde venía el grito alegre y la pobre de Honoka casi se va de espaldas al notar que era precisamente la que no había bebido jamás un poco de alcohol…Umi- vamosh~~~ -Umi estaba con unas maracas y un sombrero con plumas mientras bailaba arriba de una mesa sorprendiendo a todas-

Kotori-chan! Hay que detener a Umi-chan ahora! –al momento de voltearse Honoka fue recibida por una Kotori completamente diferente tenía la cámara que antes ella había intentado quitarle a la mapache y por algún extraño motivo tenía unas gotas de sangre, esto hizo que se volteara lentamente detrás de ella viendo a Hayate con la mitad del cuerpo colgando al patio trasero y a otra en el pasillo ya hacia inconsciente la pobre Honoka palideció al notar aquello - Kotori…chan?.

Vamos Umi-chan un poco másh de shenshualidad –la voz ronca de Kotori parecía la de cualquier tipo pervertido- se una con la cámara… ooh Rin-chan acompaña a Umi-chan…-la sonrisa pervertida de Kotori a cada momento se ensanchaba-

Maki estas bien? –sin que Maki lo notara Niko estaba sentada a su lado, mientras bebía un poco de ron con coca cola (espero que no me cobren derechos), al parecer Maki estaba un poco mareada por lo que miro a Niko un poco molesta- que te pasa aun estas enojada por eso? –Honoka decidió no mirar más a Umi y rin quienes estaban dando un espectáculo arriba de la mesa y en el momento en que decidió acercarse a donde su novia alguien la tomo del pie haciendo que diera un grito de miedo al ver una mano un tanto pálida-

Honoka-chan… ayúdame…-era Eri quien intentaba sacarse a Nozomi de encima, esta intentaba quitarle la ropa a Eri frente de todas pero esta intentaba huir-

Erichii no huyas~~ yo sé que lo deseas… ya vez a la prima de Nicochi se fue con su novia a darse amorsh~~~ -al parecer ya estaba bien peda Nozomi y Eri tenía un poco más de aguante pero también estaba borracha, al parecer la única que no había bebido lo suficiente como para perder la cordura era ella- ven aquí juajaujauajua –de un momento a otro Nozomi agarro a Eri de las piernas y la arrastro a uno de los cuartos después de todo estaban solamente las chicas, después de todo los padres de Umi decidieron darle espacio a su hija y se fueron a pasar la navidad con la familia ´de Honoka –

Niko no! –Honoka alcanzaba a escuchar a su novia, esta volteo a ver y noto que Niko estaba arrinconando a Maki en ese momento algo en ella hizo un "clic" y se abalanzo rápidamente encima de Niko-

Kayochiii vamos a unirnos a Umi-chan y rin-chan –decía Kotori ignorando por completo lo que ocurría entre Niko, Maki y Honoka- cariño vamos a bailar desnudas! –al aparecer Kotori estaba peor que Nozomi y Rin-chan ya se había abalanzado sobre Hanayo abrazándola y durmiéndose profundamente mientras que Hanayo se dormía también, al parecer no tenían mucho aguante con el alcohol- vamos cariño wuuuhuuu así Umi-chan –Umi estaba solo en ropa interior igual que Kotori quien aun sostenía la cámara pero de repente la soltó y fue capturada por una mapache que al momento de escuchar Desnudas y bailar revivió y siguió grabando el desmadre que estaban haciendo las jóvenes de segundo año-

-mientras tanto Honoka miraba de manera amenazadora a Niko quien tenía la misma mirada- porque intentabas besar a Maki-chan?- Maki solo miraba asustada- responde –decía enojada-

Porque Maki es mía! –decía completamente enojada Niko quien en un arrebato le lanzo un golpe a la cara, Honoka solo sintió el golpe y su cara voltearse a un lado, esta rápidamente devolvió el golpe un poco más fuerte después de todo el alcohol estaba presente en ella, Maki solo vio como Niko caía sentada en el piso- … crees que esto me duele? –Niko se levantó rápidamente y tomo un vaso con un poco de alcohol para lanzárselo a la cara a Honoka quien solo se cubrió y solo sintió un golpe en el estómago- Maki ya le dijiste sobre nuestro pequeño encuentro en tu casa hoy? –las palabras le dolían aún más que el golpe que acababa de recibir y el hecho de que Maki no le dijese le dolía mas, Niko al notar el rostro confundido y dolido de Honoka decidió acercarse a Maki quien no podía reaccionar al ver a su novia quien solo veía a Niko quien se acercaba a su novia y le plantaba un beso forzado puesto que Maki en ese momento reacciono pero no podía quitarse de encima a la chica al parecer el alcohol también le estaba afectando-

-Honoka ya estaba en su límite y ver llorar a Maki era la gota que rebalsó el vaso, se levantó de golpe-ALEJATE DE MI NOVIA DE UNA VEZ ENANA! –con gran enojo tomo a Niko de la playera que llevaba y le dio un golpe en la cara haciendo que esta sangrara del labio, y chillara de dolor incluso Kotori y Umi habían detenido su baile al escuchar a Honoka gritar de tal manera sorprendiéndolas de lo que estaba pasando, Honoka jamás había golpeado a nadie y esta era completamente diferente a su amiga de la infancia- NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA O SIQUIERA MIRARLA!

Honoka por favor detente! Ya es suficiente por favor! –Maki quien había mirado como su novia golpeaba a Niko y esta solo le seguía diciendo cosas que la hacían enfadar mas solo atino a abrazar a su novia por la espalda- por favor… a basta es por eso que no quería contarte… jamás pensé en ocultarte nada –Hayate que decidió apagar a la cámara se acercó a las chicas y tomo a Niko llevándola al baño sin antes disculparse por lo sucedido- perdón Honoka…

-Honoka quien al momento de sentir a su novia abrazarla por detrás se calmó de inmediato volteando a ver a sus amigas ya vestidas acercarse a ellas aunque un poco mareadas- Maki…es por esto que querías hablar mañana?...porque no me llamaste de inmediato. Acaso no eres mi novia…o es que acaso no soy de confianza?...-Honoka bajo la mirada y cao al piso llorando amargamente siendo abrazada por sus amigas mientras que Maki se había quedado de pie viéndola-

Lo siento…-realmente ella debía haber llamado a Honoka apenas eso había pasado pero aun así tuvo miedo y decidió contárselo a Nozomi primero que nadie, se sentía realmente mal y ver llorar a Honoka le dolía aún más tanto que algunas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-…

-al otro día-

Lo siento no tengo ánimos de abrir los regalos así que me iré a casa, adiós- Honoka había sido la primera en retirarse llevando una bolsa con todos los regalos que había recibido la noche anterior y uno extra que era para Maki pero con toda la confusión olvido entregárselo-

Que le sucede a Honoka-chan? Sucedió algo anoche? –Nozomi al parecer estaba como nueva, de Eri no se sabía nada -…Nicochi tu cara, que sucedió? –Niko solo la miro y decidió retirarse igual que Honoka rápidamente sin dar explicaciones pero esta se fue con Hayate que al parecer estaba preocupada por ella- Umi-chan Kotori-chan vengan aquí ahora –en menos de un segundo Kotori estaba allí pero Umi se tropezó con rin y Hanayo y cayo como saco al piso y quedo inconsciente siendo ignorada por Kotori y el resto- que fue lo que paso?

No vi todo lo que paso pero al parecer Niko hizo algo malo a Maki y…-una mano cubrió la boca de Kotori, esta al voltearse vio a Maki-

Nozomi… puedes venir conmigo un momento? Kotori…Umi-chan esta inconsciente en la sala –le decía mientras apuntaba a Umi quien roncaba tirada en el piso Kotori solo ignoro eso y mejor se fue a preparar mucho café porque lo iban a necesitar, mientras tanto Nozomi y Maki fueron a conversar cerca del estanque- anoche… mientras Honoka estaba charlando contigo y Eri, Niko se acercó a mi lado y comenzó a intentar charlar conmigo e insistir en que dejase a Honoka, le dije que no lo haría que amo a Honoka mas que a nada pero ella se enojó eh intento besarme nuevamente… en ese momento al parecer Honoka se percató cuando yo intentaba rechazar a Niko en ese momento ambas estaban discutiendo y golpeándose –Maki comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa el solo recordar lo que había pasado- luego de eso Niko golpeo a Honoka en el estómago y me beso frente a ella… yo no podía hacer nada estaba completamente en blanco…-las lágrimas volvían a brotar en aquellos bellos ojos amatista- Honoka perdió el control… y comenzó a golpear a Niko fue cuando al fin pude reaccionar y alejarla de para que no siguiese golpeándola…-terminaba de contar Maki quien lloraba en el hombro de Nozomi quien acariciaba suavemente el cabello de la pelirroja-

Ya veo… creo que Nicochi se pasó de la raya…creo que deberías hablar con Honoka… se veía realmente acabada –terminaba diciendo la peli morado quien miraba tranquilamente a Maki-

No puedo… ella debe odiarme… o no sé qué hare si ella me dejase… no quiero eso... No quiero… -antes de que Maki siguiese mortificándose su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su pantalón- quien puede ser a esta hora? –miro el móvil y vio un mensaje al menos Honoka no la odiaba pero decidió que el mensaje lo revisaría en su casa-

bien chicas es hora de ordenar la casa o a la madre de Umi le dará un ataque –Todas al escuchar la palabra madre de Umi vieron como la chica de cabellera azul estaba tirada en el piso aun- creo que debemos darle un baño a esa cosa antes de que sus padres lleguen- decía Nozomi mientras arrastraba a la pobre chica al cuarto de baño- Kotori te importa si manoseo a tu novia un poco? –

Mientras no le quites la virginidad está bien! –Nozomi solo se rio al ver la confianza que Kotori tenía con ella- a y otra cosa que el baño sea con agua helada así se le quita más rápido pero recuerda debes correr apenas despierte~~~ -Maki quien había estado escuchando la conversación solo atino a correr a refugiarse entre los cuerpos de Hanayo y Rin quienes estaban dormidas tranquilamente ni el escándalo de anoche ni el de ahora las despertaba-

1…2…3…! Agua vaaaaaaaaaaaa –y Nozomi salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de Kotori quien miraba divertida al cuarto de baño-

AAAAHH! –el grito despertó a todas las que estaban dormidas quienes salieron corriendo a ver que había sido eso, después de algunos segundos salió Umi toda empapada y con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo- quien demonios dio el agua helada!

Yop-decia inocentemente Kotori quien calmo a la bestia- ven cariño te vas a enfermar sí sigues así…-y así se llevó a Umi nuevamente al cuarto de baño mientras algunas terminaban de despertar y otras servían café, esta última solo era Nozomi después de todo Maki había decidido limpiar un poco la sala que estaba echa un desmadre mientras se preguntaba como estaría Honoka y Niko de esta última termino frunciendo el ceño-

Después de una mañana bastante ajetreada todas se habían cambiado de ropa después de todo habían llevado otra muda de ropa por si acaso y bien que les sirvió, después de eso al medio día ya estaba todo en orden y decidieron irse a sus hogares, Nozomi había hablado con Fate y le conto un poco sobre lo que paso anoche pero que no se enojara con ella pero que si hablara un poco.

-en casa de Honoka-

One-chan? porque están tan triste sucedió algo con Maki-san? –Yukiho miraba a su hermana que había llegado a casa y solo saludo y fue a su cuarto quedándose ahí todo el día-

Solo quiero estar sola Yukiho por favor- la voz afligida de Honoka advirtió que algo andaba mal pero decidió que mejor no indagaría más o terminaría en algo malo-

Si tienes hambre me avisas –su pequeña hermana ya se había ido y cerrado su puerta así que solo se quedó mirando la pequeña cajita con forma de corazón que era para Maki-

Maki-chan… porque no confiaste en mi…-Honoka estaba dolida pero no terminaría con Maki solo por eso pero aun así no tenía muchas ganas de verla por lo que solo había mandado un mensaje en la mañana y nada más durante el día-

-En ese mismo momento en la casa de Maki- Hija te vez decaída sucede algo? –la voz suave de su madre solo hizo que la chica solo sonriera y se acercara a ella-

Que harías si alguien le robara un beso a papá justo frente a tus ojos y que la persona que le roba ese beso sea una amiga tuya? –la pregunta ciertamente era extraña cosa que sorprendió un poco a su madre-

Pues creo que me enojaría mucho, no sé si llegar a los golpes sea la solución pero uno no piensa en ese momento y la ira te ciega y eres capaz de hacer cosas que jamás pensaste por la persona que amas –respondía tranquilamente la madre de Maki a esta que solo estaba atenta a todo lo que su madre decía- acaso paso algo contigo y Honoka-chan? –la chica solo desvió triste la mirada-

Niko me beso a la fuerza frente a Honoka y esta la golpeo…-la mirada de Maki estaba fija en un punto en el suelo no era capaz de mirar a su madre-

Por eso era la pregunta… creo hija que ellas deberían hablar y tú también con ambas son amigas… pero que Niko-chan te besara así frente a tu novia no está bien pero primero arregla tus problemas con Honoka-chan es agradable ver la revolotear por aquí y tú te vez feliz con ella –la mujer hablaba con tranquilidad haciendo que su hija sonriera nuevamente y sonrojara también, ciertamente a su madre le gradaba mucho la joven líder de μ's y se había ganado a pulso a su suegrita como solía decirle Honoka-.

Gracias madre –Maki abrazaba cariñosamente a su madre quien correspondía el abrazo- por cierto quiero pedirte un favor…

Que es pequeña? –ambas voltearon a la puerta donde estaba su padre con una sonrisa- no te preocupes tu sabes que esa chica loca me agrada mucho y si para fin de año puedes salir con ella – como si su padre le leyera el pensamiento era exactamente lo que iba a pedirle a su madre-

Que haces tan temprano aquí cariño?-su esposa lo miraba sonriente este mientras Maki miraba a su padre le hizo una señal, la mujer comprendió de inmediato y fue donde tenía el regalo de Maki-

Es que me encontré con santa-san y me dijo que Maki había sido una buena chica y me pidió que le trajese su regalo porque él se había perdido durante el camino creo que olvido que había ido a casa de tu amiga Umi- decía su padre viendo al sonrisa de su hija agrandarse más al escuchar que su padre había hablado con santa- feliz navidad hija –decía su padre apuntando detrás de ella un gran oso de peluche de color anaranjado-

-Maki aún era una niña y tan solo ver el oso lo fue a abrazar igual que un niño pequeño, aunque este oso a Maki le recordaba a Honoka haciendo que el abrazo se hiciera más fuerte-

Y así pasaron los días tanto Honoka como Niko no habían asistido a los ensayos al parecer Niko aun tenia inflamado el rosto por los golpes de Honoka, mientras que Honoka también estaba un poco magullada pero no había querido ir mas por evitar ver a Maki quien estaba un poco desanimada así que en definitiva los ensayos separaron hasta nuevo aviso esto hizo que Umi se cabreara bastante y le dieran ganas de ir a golpear a Niko y Honoka pero Kotori la calmo con ciertas palabras que hicieron a la chica calmarse-

Continuara…

Me emocione escribiendo ajajaja pero el próximo capítulo es algo más limón~~~~


	5. Reconciliacion?

Ni Love Live ni nada es mío xD

No crees que te has sobrepasado con todo ese lio Nicochi? Ya va a ser una semana y ni tu ni Honoka se han presentado a la práctica solo van a sus clases y se van directo a sus casas –Nozomi quien por algún motivo había querido permanecer fuera de aquel problema ya estaba con su paciencia al límite y a la primera que pudo atrapar fue a Nico que intentaba huir nuevamente por una de las ventas y fue interceptada por Eri quien la tacleo de forma impecable dejando a la pobre pelinegra un buen rato inconsciente-

Y ustedes no tenían por qué amarrarme a esta silla y meterme al salón del club cuando cualquiera podría entrar y pensar cualquier cosa extraña… aunque alrededor de ustedes nada normal es extraño –la pequeña idol miraba con fastidio como Nozomi tomaba una libreta de notas y se sentaba frente a ella, mientras Eri estaba sentada en una mesa un tanto apartada pensando en cualquier cosa- así que para que me quieren?

Oh pequeña traviesa tu sabes el motivo que te tenga atada en esta silla… o debo recordarte la noche de navidad? –Nico cambio de fastidiada a una cara de molestia absoluta después de todo aquello no se había terminado y si no fuese por Hayate hubiese terminado peor y con ambas aún más lesionadas- relájate no apoyare a Honoka…-una pequeña sonrisa estaba formándose en el rostro de Nico- pero tampoco apoyo que tu hayas empezado todo, sabes porque?- el rostro de Nozomi cambio completamente y la seriedad que pocas veces podías ver en su rostro alegre, y Nico sabía que no saldría muy bien de ese lugar-

Que acaso no estuvo bien golpear a alguien que se robó a la chica que quiero? –Nico se estaba cabreando en ese momento ya no importaba mucho si se le salía todo lo que le molestaba- me importa un pepino que sea la líder o que sea una "amiga" si es que tú crees que ella es amiga mía pues estas equivocada ella solo es una compañera de grupo y nada más- las palabras de la pelinegra le dolían incluso a Nozomi quien no cambiaba su semblante serio- y ni tu ni nadie me hará cambiar de idea porque Honoka es una… -Antes que pudiese terminar la frase Eri quien se había mantenido a raya se acercó a ambas y tan solo basto una bofetada para que Nico guardara silencio- …

Así que solo somos tus compañeras de grupo?... vaya persona eres, solo porque Maki escogió a alguien más que por lo que veo vale más que tu… -la voz de Eri estaba bastante cabreada, su mirada estaba fija en Nico quien también le mantuvo la mirada pero tuvo que desviarla al notar lo fría que era –pensé que eras madura para tu edad pero creo que me equivoque… Nozomi creo que deberías soltarla al fin al cabo no entenderá y no querrá escuchar ni siquiera a las que nos considerábamos sus "amigas"…-esa última palabra le llego a Nico aún más duro que el golpe que le propino Honoka mientras Nozomi intentaba casi en vano de mantener la compostura- ya vete Yazawa Nico-san

-la pelinegra que se había mantenido en silencio al fin sentía sus muñecas libres llevándose una mano a su rostro que ardía por el golpe- …-y sin más se retiró del salón del club- que hice…-una vez cerrada la puerta pudo oír el llanto de Nozomi quien había llegado a su límite-…acabo de perder a mis amigas… por un capricho estúpido…ella jamás me amo…-Nico salía corriendo del lugar a paso firme sin mirar delante de ella- soy una idiota…idiota Nico…-así corrió hasta un pequeño parque el cual estaba casi vacío donde se detuvo para poder respirar-…debo remediarlo como de lugar…-al parecer la pequeña había logrado poner en calma sus pensamientos después de un rato de estar sentada en una de las grandes bancas del parque-

Que hace una niña de primaria tan tarde por aquí? O es que acaso andas buscando a que el lobo te coma? –un chico con cara de pocos amigos se acercaba a Nico quien al notar que ya estaba oscuro comenzó a ponerse nerviosa- así que… de dónde eres niña? –el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a Nico quien no podía ni hablar por el miedo sabía que estaba en problemas pero ni sus piernas reaccionaban- acaso no sabes hablar enana?..

Ayu…denme…-apenas su voz y tan solo cerro los ojos y espero a lo peor…pero nada ocurría al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver al tipo en el piso y una sombra atemorizante frente a ella-

Oye estas bien? –La voz era inconfundible era de Honoka quien la miraba un tanto molesta y preocupada, la pelinegra solo asintió- bien ahora ve a casa –la voz de Honoka sonaba molesta pero aun así ella estaba ahí esperando a que algo más pasara-

No pienses que con esto me disculpare por lo que paso –al fin la voz de Nico salía y sonaba igual de molesta que la de Honoka quien solo se acomodó los audífonos y se fue corriendo pero antes de irse le respondió-

Solo estaba de pasada por aquí y en lo que a mí respecta tú haces lo que solo te conviene así que adiós- y sin más retomo su trote- tonta enana…-decía entre dientes Honoka quien ya se h había cabreado por el día de hoy y decidió pasar al templo un rato-

Dame un poco de coraje para hablar con ella…-un joven de aproximadamente 16 años estaba en el templo el cual estaba casi sin ninguna persona-es lo más importante en mi vida

Maki-chan? –la voz sobresalto a la joven que estaba rezando en aquel templo a esas horas- que haces aquí tan tarde?

-Maki estaba realmente nerviosa después de todo no se habían visto desde navidad luego de aquel incidente-…solo necesitaba un poco de aire… y tú? Que haces por aquí a estas horas?

-el ambiente estaba un poco pesado-solo decidí venir a visitar el templo… -ambas no podían verse al rostro hasta que Honoka decidió romper aquel silencio- creo que deberíamos terminar Maki…

-aquello era como una cubeta helada de agua-por...Porque? -apenas podía articular palabra y ver el rostro serio de Honoka le indicaba que esto no era un juego-

No creo que esté en condiciones de mantener una relación con una persona que no confía en mí y no me cuenta sus cosas…-la chica mantenía un semblante calmado pero aun así sus manos no paraban de temblar pero aun así continuo hablando –algu…alguna vez te he dado motivos para que no confíes en mí?

-Maki estaba realmente mal y esto la estaba destrozando después de todo ella amaba a Honoka y esta amaba a Maki-no quiero… no quiero terminar, sé que jamás me has dado un motivo para que desconfié de ti… pero como se supone que te diría eso aquel día…todo se habría arruinado aún más…luego de ver cómo te abalanzaste contra Nico…y ustedes…-sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frio que prevalecía aquella noche- no quería arruinar esa noche tan especial para nosotras…-la pelirroja intentaba acortar la distancia entre ambas pero Honoka instintivamente retrocedía-

Y tuve que enterarme de la peor manera… viendo como besaban a mi novia frente a mis ojos…-Honoka metió su mano al bolsillo apretante una pequeña cajita de color negro- sé que soy torpe pero si me hubieses explicado que estaba pasando quizás nos hubiésemos ahorrado muchas cosas incluso esta conversación? No crees –la mirada de la peli naranja era completamente seria cosa que hizo a Maki retroceder a ella- pero bueno yo creo que eso ya no importa o sí?

-la pelirroja miraba fijamente a Honoka escuchando todo lo que esta decía sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas siguieran cayendo-

Maki que quieres entonces que haga? –Honoka se acercaba a su novia mirándola fijamente haciendo que por fin reaccionara-

Quiero estar contigo y nadie mas-Maki abrazaba fuertemente a Honoka quien solo se dejó abrazar sin corresponder- no quiero que terminemos, no quiero que te alejes de mí nunca…yo sé que podremos arreglar esto, y si sé que eh metido la pata pero por favor créeme cuando te digo que te amo más que a nada en este mundo –Maki lloraba desconsoladamente- maldita sea Honoka te amo idiota tonta tonta

-Honoka no podía evitarlo una sonrisa en su rostro se formaba al escuchar a su novia decir tantas cosas, ella realmente estaba solo molesta pero al ver a Maki en el templo, después de todo tampoco quería terminar la amaba mucho- te llevare a casa ven…-Honoka y su característica sonrisa volvían nuevamente, ambas estaban dispuestas a retirarse de aquel templo cuando escucharon un sonido proveniente de unos matorrales que estaban cerca de una de las puertas alertándolas de que algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba ahí-

…aborten misión! Aborten nos atraparon! –Antes de que Honoka pudiese acercarse más vio a alguien salir de entre aquellos matorrales y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a alguien en el camino, esta fue dejada fuera de combate tras haber caído de frente contra el piso-

Porque estas tu aquí?- luego de un rato de aquel extraño incidente la persona que había sido dejada atrás por su comandante al fin reaccionaba pero no podía moverse después de todo tenia sentada encima a Honoka y Maki solo miraba desde un lado ambas con cara de pocos amigos- oye despierta mapache despierta de una vez! –un solo golpe hacia reaccionar a la chica quien miraba por todos lados a su compañera- ella ya huyo y te dejo aquí Hayate-san…-lo último sonaba amenazante-

Lo siento me rindo! –Claramente asustada la mapache al ver la cara de Honoka molesta- bien solo quería asustar a Maki-chan pero luego llegaste tú y Nozomi decidió quedarnos un rato mas haber de que hablaban… solo eso lo juro

Y porque me querías asustar? –Hayate miro fijamente a Maki quien le devolvía la miraba –

Solo quería saber que sentías por Nico-chan… nada más, lo de asustarte fue idea de Nozomi… pinche pechugona…-miraba a Honoka quien se levantaba de sus espalda y al fin la dejaba en libertad-

Podría denunciarte a las autoridades por acosar menores de edad…mmm no sería mala idea sacar a un mapache de las calles y ponerla en una jaula, no crees Maki-chan- el rostro de la chica palideció al ver a Maki y Honoka con una sonrisa claramente siniestra en sus rostros-

Oh vamos chicas no sean así. Yo solo quería investigar…-a cada palabra retrocedía un poco agitando rápidamente sus brazos- no me atraparan! LIBERTAD A LOS MAPACHES! –y con eso salió corriendo entre medio de los arbustos hasta que se escuchaban una quebrazón de ramas y unos golpes y maldiciones por parte de la chica que al parecer había tropezado por la oscuridad de aquel lugar y termino revolcándose en la tierra –

Que fue eso? –Maki tomaba la mano de su novia siendo bien recibida y entrelazando sus dedos- creo que mejor no quiero averiguarlo…-ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo-

Maki quieres ir a casa ya? Creo que están pasando cosas muy raras aquí…-ambas estaban realmente desconcertadas con aquello y decidieron mejor irse de ahí-

-Mientras tanto en casa de Nico-

Ya llegue –la pelinegra entraba tranquilamente al living cuando fue recibida por una guerra de almohadas-pero que! –antes de que terminara la frase fue golpeada por otra almohada en la cabeza- ya detengan…nooo esperaaaa….PLAF! –alguien le caía de lleno encima algo más grande que ella y de cabello rubio le había caído de lleno encima-

Nyahaha Fate-chan creo que has matado a Nico-La rubia se ponía de pie notando a la pequeña inconsciente y con los ojos arremolinados-

Mi pobre niña la apachurraron –la madre de Nico reía divertida al ver a su hija tirada en el piso quien de apoco recobro la conciencia- Nico-chan estas bien?

Aahh tuuu tetona rubia ven aquí! –Nico había tomado un cojín del sofá y había comenzado a perseguir a Fate por toda la casa mientras sus hermanitos veían aquel divertido juego y decidieron unírseles así creando una nueva guerra de almohadas, haciendo a Nico salir un poco de todo aquello que había ocurrido y tan solo decidió divertirse toda la noche con su familia-

Nee Fate-chan crees que debamos charlar un poco con Nico sobre aquello? –Nanoha quien estaba acostada a un lado de su esposa, ya era casi las 6 de la mañana y ya había despertado eso ya era costumbre- crees que Honoka sigue enojada con ella?

No creo que siga enojada –según algo que me conto Nico hace un rato atrás al parecer solo estaba molesta, y al parecer ni tanto después de todo la salvo de un tipo que intento acercársele mucho –Nanoha miraba atenta a todo lo que ella decía hasta que vio una pequeña cabeza de color marrón asomarse por detrás de Fate a quien inmediatamente identifico-

Ne Hayate-chan porque estás ahí? –Fate solo se recostó mirando el techo y dejo que su esposa se acomodase un poco para mirar a su mejor amiga quien las miraba un tanto apenada- no me digas que Nico-chan te rechazo?

De que hablas…-un sonrojo por parte de Hayate- no le eh dicho nada aun…-Fate quien solo escuchaba todo ya que había decidido cerrar un momento los ojos y descansar –

No creo que debas hacerlo aun Hayate ella aún no se recupera de aquello –un suspiro por parte de Fate quien se había quedado dormida llamo la atención de ambas quienes decidieron dejar la conversación hasta ese punto –crees que se despierte si hago esto? –Hayate maliciosamente sacaba un marcado de color negro mientras Nanoha sonreía de manera divertida-

-en casa de Maki al otro día-.-

Buenos días hija? Su madre lentamente abría la puerta de la habitación de su hija notando en la cama dos bultos al acercarse un poco más noto una cabellera de color anaranjado y otra pelirroja, la mujer sonrió y decidió alejarse lentamente- las dejar dormir un rato más… -y sin más se retiró a contestar el teléfono que ya sonaba en su hogar podía adivinar quién podría ser a estas horas- buenos días amiga, si tu hija está aquí lamento que no haya avisado pero mi esposo decidió tener una charla con las chicas anoche y no pensamos que terminaría tan tarde jejeje –al parecer la otra mujer al teléfono se había calmado después de todo cualquier madre se preocupa de sus hijos-

Cariño quieres venir un momento? –el padre de Maki estaba en el patio mirando algo que había en el piso- mmm no recuerdo haber plantado esto mmm espera eso es? –su marido miraba a su esposa quien llegaba a su lado mirando aquella planta que estaba estratégicamente escondida en el patio entre algunos rosales - es marihuana? –su esposa lo miraba divertida-

Es medicinal-decía de inmediato su esposa poniéndose un poco nerviosa después de todo su esposo no le iba a creer-… ok no me mires así pero a veces es bueno probar cosas nuevas? O no?

-Su marido se quería dar de cabezazos contra el piso después de todo su esposa tenía un pasado un tanto turbio y eso también involucraba a la madre de Nico, Honoka y Kotori- está bien pero procura que ni Maki ni sus amigas la encuentren o se armaría la grande –su esposo se iba a su despacho después era su día libre y había decidido hacer un papeleo sobre las cosas en el hospital mientras tanto su esposa se había quedado junto a la plantita-

Buenos días felicio –cualquiera diría que era una tierna madre hablándole a las rosas o solo pensarían que está bien loca pero a esas hora no había nadie por ahí que los viese- espero que muy pronto nos den mucha felicidad –sonreía la mujer a la planta-

Brrrrrzzz brrrrrzzzz –algo vibraba cerca de la cabeza de Maki quien acerco su mano de manera perezosa y tomo su móvil notando que tenía un mensaje de parte de Nico, al parecer cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo sintió una pequeña presión en su abdomen y una respiración en su oído- buenos días Honoka…

Buenos días Maki-chan –quien acomodo en el hombro de su novia pero al ver la pantalla de Maki esta suspiro cansada- alguna novedad?

No sé ahora iba a revisarlo, mm quieres verlo? –Honoka asintió rápidamente mientras pasaba suavemente su brazo por la cintura de Maki- mm quiere hablar conmigo a solas, otras vez no –Maki suspiro e iba a eliminar el mensaje pero Honoka tomo el móvil y escribió rápidamente un mensaje antes de que Maki lo evitara el mensaje fue enviado- que hiciste?

Solo le respondí, que irías –Honoka sonrió a la pelirroja quien la miraba preocupada- no te preocupes confió en ti… sé que no permitirás que pase nada malo y si algo pasara estaré cerca de ti sin que lo notes –una sonrisa alegre por parte de Honoka era lo que necesitaba Maki para poder sentirse segura-

Está bien sé que confías en mi mmm según su mensaje quiere que nos veamos a las 3 de la tarde y son las 9…que flojera –Maki miraba el reloj aburrida se voltio a ver la cara de su novia quien sonreía de manera pervertida después de todo Maki no se había dado cuenta de que ambas estaban sin ropa- mm Honoka porque estamos sin ropa si anoche no hicimos nada?

Emm anoche tenia calor y me quede solo en playera pero tú estabas media sonámbula y bueno –Honoka desvió la mirada sonrojada mientras se rascaba la mejilla con su dedo- emm no te quedabas quieta y cuando intente detenerte emm me mordiste –le enseñaba su cuello con varias marcas en su cuello-

Eh! –la pelirroja tenía sus mejillas como dos tomates bien rojos, sin poder aguantar la vergüenza-

No sé si este capítulo sea de su agrado pero me costó escribirlo por complicaciones (aunque prometí lemon y no hubo mucho de eso quizás en el próximo capítulo lo escriba será como un especial de año nuevo.


	6. Felicidad en tamaño Brownies

**Ni Love Live ni… aagh a quien importa eso ajajaja después de todo seguiré escribiendo**

[[ATENCION: Este capítulo está narrado por Nico (me costó un poco pero espero que les guste nwn recuerden sus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante)]]

Espero poder arreglar esto…-realmente estaba nerviosa de ver a Maki después de todo no habíamos hablado desde aquel incidente y realmente se nos fue de las manos, después de todo ella había elegido y en realidad Honoka daría todo por defenderla, a veces estas cosas tienen que pasar para abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que realmente no amaba a Maki, yo tan solo sentía cariño que mal interprete y termine confundiendo con amor –es extraño que realmente algunas cosas se aprendan a golpes…-murmure mientras salía de casa y me dirigía al lugar acordado para hablar con Maki y aclarar todo, Fate y mi madre realmente son una lata cuando de sermones se trata –ahora entiendo a Vivio y sus escapadas nocturnas- sonreí al recordar cuando mi madre me dijo que lo tenía merecido y que desde ahora pensara bien las cosas antes de hacerlas y dejar un lio…-bien son las 2:30 mm creo que me adelante un poco –mire el parque donde solo había un poco de gente después de todo hace poco fue año nuevo y hace frio, como no tenía nada muy interesante me compre un café y me senté en una de aquella banca donde me salvo la otra noche Honoka, ~suspira~ últimamente suspiro muy seguido ajajaja- sonreí mientras miraba a las personas pasar todas juntas y abrazadas…-parejitas cursis-decía entre dientes al mirarlos.

Disculpa la demora Nico-chan me quede dormida –casi derramo el café que tenía en mis manos al escuchar la voz de Maki tan cerca de mí, estaba tan metida en odiar a las parejitas cursis que no la había notado. Al mirar donde estaba me percate que estaba agotada y seguramente había corrido hasta aquí.

-estaba sonrojada y agitada por la pequeña maratón de debió hacer- correr en invierno debe ser duro, al fin lograba hablar algo, tonto cerebro solo la estaba mirando como idiota "tonta Nico" me regañaba internamente- gracias por venir Maki-chan –le ofrecía asiento a mi lado haciéndole un espacio cosa que hizo rápidamente- quieres algo de beber? – solo negó con la cabeza, bien es hora de hablar-

Bueno que es lo que querías decirme?-preguntaba sin rodeos, al parecer aún seguía enojada pero ya es tarde para retroceder y debo decírselo es ahora o nunca-

-me puse de pie frente a ella, quien al notar mis acciones se asustó un poco pero lo siguiente que hice la sorprendió aún más- realmente estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que hice y por mi comportamiento, por todo lo que sucedió con Honoka y conmigo por aquello realmente lo siento- solo pude agachar mi cabeza y esperar a lo que diría, ya no importaba si me hería con palabras después de todo lo merecía hice algo que no debía, pero pasaron unos segundos y solo pude levantar la cabeza y mirarla ella estaba mirándome fijamente-

Nunca pensé ver a Nico-chan de esta forma –murmuro sin quitarme la vista de encima y eso me ponía demasiado nerviosa- también debería disculparme en realidad yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlas y por mi miedo a herirlas a ambas terminaron peor –decía con su voz un poco triste mientras se ponía de pie y pedía disculpas como antes lo había hecho- en realidad Nico-chan solo amo a una persona y esa es Honoka, siento que no haya podido ser de otra forma pero realmente solo quiero que seamos amigas como antes –aquello era en parte un alivio-

No te preocupes Maki aunque debo decir y aclarar algo –suspire por enésima vez ese día llamando la atención de Maki quien por algún motivo estaba mirando a los matorrales cubiertos de nieve- mm Maki-chan? –ella parecía reaccionar- bien quiero decir que en realidad gracias a todo esto me pude dar cuenta de muchas cosas y una de esas es que en realidad solo fue admiración por ti siempre te esfuerzas aunque lo niegues y desde que ustedes nos dijeron de su relación pensé que te había perdido para siempre, la tonta chica de ojos rasgados y tsundere con la que siempre discutía. Pensé que Honoka te alejaría de mi pero al final yo me alejaba de ti y de las demás- al fin sentía un gran alivio-

No deberías ser tan extremista tu siempre serás mi amiga y eso nunca debes olvidarlo- Maki me abrazaba suavemente pero antes de que pudiese corresponder ese abrazo algo frio impacto en mi cabeza asustándome y haciendo que me separara rápidamente de Maki quien solo sonreía divertida-

Nico-chan es una tonta nunca pensé que pensaras tanto, si con la cara de tonta que tienes y te pasaste una película de lo más grande –Hayate estaba ahí junto a Honoka y …espera ese bulto es…me horrorice al pensar que sería Eri porque sobresalía una melena rubia y el bulto era arrastrado por Nozomi quien sonreía divertida- bien ya aclararon sus problemas –la cara de Hayate no me daba muy buena espina estaba sonriendo demasiado y Honoka se veía un poco mm como ponerlo cuando fumas cosas raras pones esa cara-

Maki-chan por casualidad –me volteé a mirar a Maki quien miraba extrañada a las chicas y luego sacaba su móvil y llamaba parece que a su madre y le preguntaba algo sobre unos brownies pero que tenían que ver aquí unos brownies… ahora que lo recuerdo mi madre cuando sale de paseo con la madre de Maki, Honoka y Kotori siempre van a sus tardes de brownies o algo así –esto me huele raro… acaso ustedes? –me volteé a ver a las otras quienes miraban sus manos y se reían sin que lo notasen saque a Eri del saco en el que estaba y al parecer estaba cómoda, parece que le gusta ese saco –Eri-chan que se supone que paso? –Eri me miraba divertida al parecer ella también estaba como las demás-

Nico-chan mm creo que tenemos un problemilla, mi madre preparo sus brownies especiales mm no se con que los hace pero siempre que sale con sus amigas los lleva pero esta vez las chicas llegaron y se los comieron –suspiraba mientras jugaba con su cabello como siempre lo hace- así que es mejor que las llevemos a mi casa vendrá el chofer de mamá y nos llevara así que deberíamos esperar un poco –y así paso un rato mientras escuchábamos incoherencias de parte de las chicas quienes estaban bien alucinadas- aquí viene –por fin veíamos mm una limosina… jodidos millonarios, bueno al final metimos a todas al auto y fuimos a casa de Maki quien en el camino miraba curiosa a Eri que en ningún momento salió del saco. Ahora que lo pienso Nozomi está un poco más fuerte mm será que ella carga a Eri a todos lados así? Mm muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas que no serán respondidas - mejor ni pregunto.-dijo Maki después de un rato-.

Que se supone que le diremos a tu madre? Ósea ella está en casa al menos? –Maki me miraba y negaba, eso quería decir que tendríamos que aguantar hasta que su madre llegara- creo que abra que tendremos que esforzarnos porque no hagan nada malo en tu casa –después de un rato y muchas vueltas al parecer el chofer se estaba divirtiendo con las chicas ya que les dio un paseo por Akihabara y otras partes antes de llevarnos a casa hasta que Maki le dijo que si no nos íbamos a casa tendría que llamar a su padre, el pobre hombre palideció al escuchar aquello y llego en menos de 5 minutos a la casa en la cual metimos a todas en el living de la casa y las dejamos en los sofás-

Maki-chan~~~ tengo hambre –Nozomi quien estaba abrazada a su bulto… digo a Eri dentro del saco se quejaba que tenía hambre- querida sal de ese estúpido saco de una vez –al parecer Eri se negaba a salir-a ps haz lo que quieras- y sin más fue arrojada al piso como un vil saco sucio que sonó seco contra el piso-

Nico-chan porque no hacen algo de comer, tu cocinas bien y Maki-chan puede ayudarte –Maki al escuchar a Honoka decir eso como que le hincho una vena en la frente y un aura oscura empezaba a emanar- Nozomi-chan porque no puedo tenerlas como tú? –Honoka miraba a la chica a su lado ignorando por completo el hecho de que Maki podría matar con el aura que estaba a su alrededor-

Maki-chan vamos a la cocina –sin más me lleve rápidamente a la cocina a Maki-chan… otro segundo más y hubiésemos visto un asesinato múltiple- que quieres cocinar? –Maki al parecer ya no estaba tan enojada y miraba algo encima del mueble de cocina- mmm al parecer eso es la causa de que estén así –y efectivamente me acerque a olfatear aquello y claramente olía a marihuana-al parecer tu madre le pone mucha

Que le pone qué? –Maki me miraba como si no entendiese nada, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía marihuana-

Yo que tu no los probaría Maki-chan –los tome y rápidamente los metí en el refri- bien mejor vamos a preparar algo para comer, después de todo también tenía hambre y con el nerviosismo de la mañana olvide hasta comer-

Ya crecerán Honoka-chan solo debes hacer que Maki-chan les dé mucho amor y crecerán –podía escuchar claramente lo que Nozomi le decía a Honoka quien al parecer estaba tomando nota, de donde habrá sacado esa libreta… qué más da, mientras preparábamos la cocina ninguna hablaba más haya de solo decir donde estaban las cosas y como se debían preparar-…

-después de un buen rato en la cocina al fin teníamos todo listo, preparamos bastante comida aunque Maki me preguntaba porque cocinábamos como para 10 si solo éramos 6 y yo solo le decía que no se preocupara que al final no quedaría nada- Bien chicas a comer, hemos preparado arroz, ensaladas y mucha carne asada- al escuchar eso en menos de 5 segundos las chicas estaban sentadas comiendo como bestias- al parecer si tenían hambre –lo que me seguía molestando era porque Eri seguía con el estúpido saco ese…- por cierto yo solo ayude…La verdadera cocinera aquí fue Maki-chan –al decir esto todas voltearon a ver a Maki quien se sonrojaba como un tomate aww era tan tierno hacerla sonrojar-

Felicidades Maki-chan esto es una delicia –decía Honoka felizmente mirando a Maki quien solo sonreía-

Gra…gracias –solo decía Maki quien solo se dedicó a comer tranquilamente aun un poco sonrojada, realmente ellas deben estar juntas- aunque esto está un poco silencioso? –Maki me miro y note lo que quería decir y si efectivamente la persona que menos se calla estaba completamente tranquila comiendo y mirándome de vez en cuando… ella realmente me pone de los nervios mirándome así…me estoy volviendo loca y esta idiota lo está provocando…Hayate idiota…-

Muchas gracias por la comida –decíamos al unísono todas después de una agradable comida, mientras nos levantamos de la mesa para recoger los platos Hayate decidió que ella los lavaría así que me ofrecí a ayudarla-

Maki-chan puedo quedarme hoy? –Honoka al parecer estaba un poco más consiente y estaba ayudando a Nozomi a llevar a Eri al sofá y si… estaba dentro del saco- Eri-chan sal de ese saco ya huele mal-Eri dijo que no y se aferró al saco aún más-

Si claro pero será mejor sacarle el saco a esta antes de que crean que está loca-y de ahí fui con Hayate a lavar los platos-

Nico-chan mmm…-Que es esto Hayate nunca suena tan nerviosa, al mirarla la pude ver sonrojada pero mirándome fijamente y esto me ponía demasiado nerviosa- siento que debo decir esto… me tiene muy complicada…-que rayos le pasa se está acercando demasiado a mi… aahh me tiene arrinconada contra la puerta... Espera cuando la cerro –

Hayate…-chan? –Esto me tiene de los nervios porque no deja de mirarme, me quiere besar –espera... Que quieres- ya estaba a centímetros de besarme y yo estaba completamente nerviosa, aunque no negare que sus ojos son atrayentes son lindo…aaggh que estoy diciendo mi mente es un caos… aahh puedo sentir su respiración…- Me encantas Nico-chan –creo que si me hubiesen comparado con u n color ese sería un rojo ardiente porque así estaba mi cara-

Es… Espera…-y sin más me beso y wou sí que besa… por dios me esta gustan aún más que cuando bese a Maki… ella sabe lo que hace…ya no lo podía negar así que solo la tome por el cuello y seguimos besándonos un rato, ese día supe quién me gustaba realmente…-

**Debo aclarar algo, nunca eh consumido drogas y solo me guie por el comportamiento que eh visto en algunas personas que si han probado marihuana pero realmente no sé cuáles son sus efectos xD solo eso y bueno quizás esta historia vaya a terminar pronto no estoy segura depende de mi tiempo y si ustedes me sugieren parejas fuera de lo común sería estupendo :3**


	7. un cambio radical

**Ni Love Live ni MSLN me pertenecen**

Maki-chan… Maki-chaaan~~~ -a lo lejos podía escuchar su nombre, pero su voz era parecida a la de un novia pero sonaba un poco más grave mm como la de un chico, pero solo pensaba que era un sueño hasta que fue sacada de golpe de su sueño- Maki-chan despierta de una vez…-la voz intentaba despertarla como diese lugar- Maki-chaaan –sintió que alguien lamia su mejilla sacándola rápidamente de su sueño despertando de golpe-

Pero que demo…-Maki se quedó muda mirando a la persona que estaba sentada en su cama y que claramente se parecía a su novia… pero recordaba que ella estaba con una chica y no con…un chico…-Honoka?...- el chico frente a ella solo asentía asustado Maki no podía hablar- jaaaa que demonios crees que te voy a creer pervertido! Donde esta Honoka? –Maki estaba realmente enojada con el chico frente a ella quien estaba en un rincón cubriéndose con una almohada para amortiguar las cosas que le eran lanzadas-

Maki-chan soy yo! Aah espera con la escoba nooo! –un escobazo que no dio en su objetivo ya que el chico alcanzo a moverse-

Como se supone que debo creerte que eres Honoka si eres un chico –la pelirroja mantenía la escoba en sus manos, viendo como el chico la miraba asustado- ni que esto fuera una historia con magas…oh demonios no...-recordó de donde venía la prima de Nico pensó un poco más las cosas- demuéstrame que eres Honoka –fue lo único que dijo y espero haber si realmente ese chico era su novia-

Mm bueno como empiezo..-el chico al fin se veía un poco más tranquilo aunque la ropa que traía era la de Honoka y le quedaba bastante apretada en ciertas partes que Maki miraba disimuladamente- algo de lo que siempre eh estado segura es que Maki-chan es demasiado tsundere para dar muestras de afecto cuando estamos en la calle y cuando la intentaba besar en público me alejabas y te sonrojabas como lo haces ahora y haces girar con tu dedo tu cabello- el chico miraba a Maki quien estaba exactamente como él lo decía y si era cierto ella no era muy demostrativa en cuanto a afecto en público fuese-

…bien eso cualquiera lo sabe…-Maki estaba sonrojada porque no podía dejar de mirar al chico que tenía en frente- esta será más difícil aun, cuando fue nuestra primera vez…-esto último lo dijo en un susurro pero que Honoka o más bien el chico había escuchado muy bien haciéndolos sonrojar a ambos hasta las orejas-

Eso… eso…fue un mes después de que te pedí que fueses mi novia… sucedió en mi casa…-el joven hablaba con la verdad eso solo lo podrían saber ellas y Yukiho que fue quien las atrapo en pleno acto y que tuvieron que darle dinero para que no abriese la boca-

Que se supone que te paso? –Maki al fin confiaba en el joven y se acercó lentamente a él soltando la escoba- Honoka? Porque estas así? –El cabello era del mismo color cuando era chica pero ahora era más corto y podía notar una pequeña barba-

Creo que fue ayer, recuerdas cuando fui a la cocina luego de quitarle el saco a Eri? –Maki asintió positivo- bueno en la cocina estaban Nico y Hayate… besándose –el pobre se sonrojo al recordar lo que vio- bueno digamos que lo de besarse se había subido de tono y Hayate me vio y por algún motivo sentí que si no salía de ahí me iban a matar, luego que se fueron Hayate me dio un dulce o algo así pensé que era y hoy desperté así –Honoka ocultaba su rostro en sus manos-

…llamare a Nico-chan –al rato de haber hablado con Nico, Maki le explico que esa pastilla era cambiar el género de las personas y que Hayate solo le jugo una broma a Honoka quien las había atrapado en la cocina bueno el efecto desaparecería en una semana más- voy a matar a Hayate cuando la vea…-Maki estaba un poco cabreada porque le estaba haciendo eso a la peli naranja que solo vio algo que no debía-

Mooh y ahora como le diré a mis padres que estoy así…-Honoka miraba su cuerpo que ahora era el de un chico- …como se supone que iré al baño –como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato y Honoka era demasiado curiosa y termino yendo al baño a ver algo-…

Maki-chan –la voz de su madre era lo que menos quería escuchar ese día- puedo pasar? –oh ahora si estaban fritas-

Espera Madre Honoka se está cambiando de ropa-Maki corría pro todos lados ordenando el desorden que minutos antes había dejado-

No te preocupes hija es solo que venía decirte si querías ir con nosotros a un viaje de negocios junto a tu padre y Honoka-chan?-ooh eso sería genial si no fuese porque su novia ahora era un chico de lo más afeminado- pero si no quieres ir puedes pedirle a Honoka-chan que se quede en casa-la madre de Maki entraba a la habitación donde Maki estaba de pie recargada en la puerta de su baño un tanto cansada esto hizo que el sentido de madre se activara- Jujuju Maki-chan al parecer tú no te cansas….-esto hizo sonrojar a Maki-

No tengo muchas ganas de ir a un viaje, ademas tenemos muchos ensayos y esas cosas –al fin hablaba Maki a su madre quien no le creía nada pero que aun así la dejo libre-

Ajajaja está bien hija pero promete que te comportaras y no destruirás las casa, ademas nos iremos por dos semanas… crees que estarás bien? –Maki solo miraba a su madre- a por cierto dile a Honoka-chan que te cuide o tu padre…-la voz de su madre era cada vez más siniestra incluso Honoka que estaba en el baño la podía escuchar y sentir un escalofrió, su madre al final se fue y al final Honoka pudo salir del baño-

…voy a morir..-El pobre salió más pálido de como entro al baño-

No te pongas así… ademas podrás quedarte la semana aquí, aunque –Maki se giraba a mirar al chico que estaba pálido y cubriendo cierta parte de su cuerpo- …no sé cómo lo haremos en tu condición... que tienes? –Maki miro atenta al chico quien estaba ahora sonrojado y cubriendo su entrepierna-

…Maki-chan podrías vestirte un poco –Honoka miraba a Maki que aún seguía en su pijama pero con el ajetreo de la mañana estaba un poco corrido esto hizo que Maki corriera a vestirse pero olvidaba que Honoka estaba ahí y que la estaba mirando aunque ya estaba acostumbrar al parecer olvidaba que no era una chica ahora y que tampoco era de piedra-…debo aguantar –así que decidió meterse nuevamente al baño y no hacer nada o bueno eso pensaba pero como era demasiado curiosa comenzó a investigar su nuevo cuerpo ganándose más de un sonrojo después de todo ella nunca había visto un chico desnudo o semidesnudo, solo a su novia y era bastante sexy la chica- mmm para ser un chico estoy bastante en forma Jejeje –se estaba mirando al espejo observando que en realidad tenía un bueno cuerpo bastante definido y ahora notaba que era más alto que Maki incluso un poco más alto que Eri-mmm como se los explicare a las demás…-al momento de agachar su mirada noto cierta cosa que no tenía cuando era una chica y decidió bajarse la ropa interior que hasta ahora era de su antigua forma como chica pero al momento de sacársela se sorprendió y solo pensaba en una cosa- Hayate te voy a matar! – pero lo dijo tan alto que Maki se asustó y entro rápidamente al baño y vio que Honoka estaba desnudo frente al espejo, ese día Maki se sonrojo más de lo que había hecho en toda su vida-

-en la casa de Nico-

Realmente eres cruel Hayate-chan como se supone que viva asi ahora… por cierto eso dura una semana o dura más? –Nico y Fate miraban a Hayate quien se divertía viendo televisión con los pequeños hermanitos de Nico-

Pensaba dársela a Nozomi pero al final le di una a Honoka-chan ajajaja –Nico se quedó mirando intranquila al saber que Nozomi quería usar esas cosas en Eri-

Honoka te va a matar cuando logre encontrarte –Fate salía a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida junto a Nico-

Largo –Hayate solo se divertía mirando tele-

-en casa de Maki-

Maki-chan realmente lo siento –Honoka tenía la frente pegada al piso frente en señal de arrepentimiento mientras que Maki tenía la cara aun roja y humeante-

Ya levántate no sacas nada con disculparte yo solo entre sin aviar…aunque no pensé verte asi –al recordarlo Maki solo se cubría el rostro no podía negar que le gustaba un poco el chico pero aun así amaba más a su tonta eh impulsiva novia- creo que veré si mi padre dejo algo de ropa espera aquí- y sin más salió rápidamente de la habitación asegurándose que no hubiese nadie en la casa rápidamente consiguió una camina, pantalones y ropa interior nueva y sin más fue a la habitación donde dejo a Honoka- oye aquí hay un poco de ropa de mi padre mm creo que te quedara bien –Maki miraba a Honoka quien estaba solo con una toalla del a cintura para abajo aunque ya lo había visto todo, así que solo salió- cuando termines ven a la cocina debes tener hambre

Mmm espero que su padre no se enoje por esto…-y sin más se vistió bastante formal y fue a la cocina donde Maki le sirvió un café y algunos sándwich para ambos- gracias Maki-chan –su sonrisa no había cambiado en nada en el fondo seguía siendo ella su novia ahora con una voz un tanto más grave-

Quieres salir de compras? No creo que quieras usar eso todos los días- Maki miraba sonrojada a Honoka quien desde su punto de vista se veía bastante bien parecían recién casados esa idea la hizo sonrojar y no podía evitar el sonreír-

Ne Maki-chan crees que sea buena idea… no se digo podrían pensar cualquier cosa si nos ven así...-Honoka terminaba de comer y beber su café-

Qué más da eres mi novia…eehh ahora novio por así decir –Honoka casi se atraganta con eso ultimo- ademas no sería una mentira mm aunque cambiarían ciertas cosas, así que no importa –al parecer la pelirroja lo estaba tomando con un poco más de calma que la misma Honoka-

Si Maki-chan piensa que es así, no tengo problemas jeje Maki-chan es mi novia después de todo –sonreía bobamente tomando la mano de esta- bien vamos? Mm pero debo llamar a Yukiho

Espera como le harás? Tu voz es diferente –el joven miro a la chica de ojos violeta y el entrego su móvil- ok dame un momento –después de un rato de que Maki y Yukiho hablaran todo estaba arreglado para que Honoka se quedara en casa de su novia y no hubiesen problemas- gracias amor –Honoka besaba suavemente la frente de Maki haciendo a esta sonrojar-

-y así sin más salieron en búsqueda de un poco de ropa para la pobre de Honoka que de por si era n poco lenta y no sabía que comprarse en realidad parecían una pareja normal a la vista de todos, una pareja de lo más amorosa- disculpa tu eres Nishikino Maki-san? –la voz de un fan de los hizo voltear-eehh me podría dar su autógrafo? –Maki miro a Honoka quien tenía mala cara y de por si estaba asustando al pobre chico- …

Si no te preocupes –Maki le dio su autógrafo y el pobre chico no se iba a quedar ahí –

Puedo tomarme una foto con Maki-san? –Maki se estaba poniendo nerviosa el chico era bastante insistente y Honoka se estaba cabreando bastante al ser ignorado- grandulón podrías sacarnos una foto? –la vena en la frente de la líder de μ's ya era bastante notoria pero aun así accedió a sacarla condenada foto pero el tipo ya la estaba sobrepasando- podrías besar mi mejilla Maki-san?- y con eso se escuchó un crujido que al momento de voltearse el chico vio a Honoka encima de el con su móvil despedazado-

Si tocas a Maki te arrancare la cabeza y lanzare tu cuerpo a un pozo sin fondo …-cada palabra sonaba realmente como si las fuese a cumplir haciendo al tipo salir corriendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo- creo que es mejor irnos? –Maki miraba fijamente a su novio o novia ya no sabía qué demonios era pero le daba igual la defendió de un pervertido-

Creo que mereces un premio por eso –y así Maki tomo de las mejillas al chico y lo beso suavemente en los labios-

Aww que ternura…-la voz de Nozomi se escuchó demasiado cerca de ellos para haber huido del lugar-no pensé que a Maki-chan le gustasen los chicos

Nozomi-chan? –Honoka miro a Nozomi quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de quién era el chico, después de todo era la única persona en el mundo que se daba cuenta d las cosas antes de que alguien se las dijese-

Honoka-chan? Que se supone que te paso? –Maki miraba un poco sorprendida a la chica de cabello morado quien al parecer no estaba para nada alterada de todo eso-

Hayate tiene la culpa –el joven suspiro y miro a Nozomi quien acaricio el cabello del chico-

Nee Maki-chan vamos a comer algo con Nozomi-chan? –ambas asintieron y fueron a comer un yakiniku para tres que al final terminaron comiendo como cuatro el apetito de Nozomi y Honoka era bastante-

Vaya que manera de tragar –Maki solo los miraba prácticamente atragantarse en carne- van a engordar y yo no me hare responsable –Maki comía lentamente-

Oh vamos Maki-chan que el peso extra lo pierdes haciendo ejercicios… -Honoka miraba atenta a lo que diría Nozomi- tienes a este macho aquí para hacer mucho tipo de ejercicios –Tanto Honoka como Maki casi escupen su comida con lo que dijo la chica espiritual, bastante pervertido-ajajaja

-Maki tosía aun- mooo Nozomi como te gusta decir idioteces… seguro tu haces eso con Eri a cada rato y por eso los pechos no te paran de crecer –Nozomi seguía con su buen humor haciendo que Honoka indiscretamente le mirara el pecho a Nozomi que al parecer si habían crecido un poco- y tú no la mires así idiota –otra carcajada de Nozomi quien se estaba divirtiendo con esta pareja tan inusual-

Lo siento Maki-chan –Honoka solo se dedicó a mirar su comida- mm chicas que se supone que haga? Si en unos días tenemos un pequeño concierto- Maki y Nozomi se miraron un poco preocupadas sabían que no podían esconder eso mucho y no sabían exactamente cuánto le iba a durar el efecto de la droga-

No te preocupes solo haremos que vaya Lily White y BiBi para ese día o simplemente podemos cancelar el concierto hasta que tu regreses a tu estado normal –Nozomi miraba comprensiva a Honoka, Nozomi podía ser una persona que se tomaba las cosas a la ligera pero eso la tenía un poco pensativa- mm bueno ya es hora de retirarme, creo que deberíamos irnos –todos asintieron pagaron la cuenta y se fueron- bien chicos nos vemos mañana en mi casa por la tarde –y sin más Nozomi se fue a su casa dejando a Maki y Honoka quienes se fueron caminando tranquilamente a casa de la pelirroja-

Ne Maki-chan tienes un futon para que pueda dormir? –Maki tomo la mano de su novio-

No te preocupes podemos dormir juntos –Honoka se sonrojo y solo siguió a caminando hasta llegar a casa- solo debes mantener tus manos quietas

Si señor- y así después de un rato y de un largo día de compras y de espantar pervertidos llegaron a casa- Maki-chan mmm estas segura que quieres dormir conmigo así? –Maki solo asintió y dejo algunas bolsas en su habitación-

Honoka puede que tu cuerpo sea diferente aunque se siente raro te amo igual como seas –Honoka tenía cara de cachorro haciendo lastimado-

Abrázame amor? –Honoka abrazo a su novia quien lo abrazaba por el cuello- vamos a descansar? –Maki beso el cuello del chico quien se sonrojo manteniendo el abrazo-

Honoka… quiero comerte…-la voz de Maki sonaba tentadora para el chico quien intentaba mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar por sus instintos, pero Maki no se la estaba haciendo tan fácil-

Ma…Maki –las manos de Honoka iban bajando lentamente por la cintura de su novia- Maki…

Honoka…hazlo –la chica estaba mirándola con cara de que realmente quería hacerlo, pero Honoka estaba realmente complicada-

Perdón Maki-chan…no creo que pueda hacerlo…-Honoka desvió su mirada-

No te preocupes… sé que es repentino –Maki estaba un poco decepcionada pero realmente no quería presionar a Honoka que se veía realmente incomoda-bien vamos a dormir mejor –ambos se cambiaron y pusieron las pijamas que habían comprado y se acostaron Honoka abrazo a Maki y así durmieron o eso intentaban-

Maki-chan estas bien? –Honoka abrazaba por la cintura a su novia apegándola a su cuerpo- tengo miedo de hacer algo que pueda hacerte daño…-el chico acariciaba a el cabello de su novia-

Honoka debes estar tranquila, no tengo miedo –La chica se volteo a mirar a su novia a los ojos- como te dije antes, puedes que hayas cambiado pero sigues siendo mi novia aunque con algunas cosas extras –la pelirroja se sonrojaba al recordar la escena de la mañana- pero aun así yo te sigo amando.

Y yo te amo a ti, mucho mucho mucho mucho –ambos se estaban besando suavemente aumentando de apoco la temperatura Maki estaba apegándose aún más a Honoka-

Se siente raro que seas tan plano aquí –la chica pasaba su mano lentamente por el torso de Honoka quien se estremecía por ello-

Maki –las manos de Honoka estaban en la cintura de la chica tomándola con cuidado y sentándola en su cadera- esto es nuevo para mí…-ambas estaban ya que sentían la excitación de Honoka ambas tenían la respiración entre cortada-

Lo se… también es mi primera vez…-la pelirroja miraba fijamente al chico quien tenía una playera y su short como pijama en cambio Maki tenía su pijama con estrellas- pero si es contigo no tengo miedo –Maki se empezó a besar el cuello de Honoka quien mordía su labio-

Maki lo siento…-Honoka tomo a Maki y le quito la pijama y la ropa interior dejando a la chic completamente desnuda quien instintivamente cubrió sus pechos- confías en mi cierto? –Honoka se sentó en la cama sin quitar a Maki de encima-

Confió en ti… pero es vergonzoso pones la misma cara de el idiota de esta tarde –la pelirroja miraba a su novia quien se sonrojo-

Eso no es cierto Mooh Maki-chan es demasiado sexy cuando quiere y me es imposible no ponerme pervertida –Honoka inflaba sus mejillas cruzándose de brazos y recostándose-

Ajajaja ahora tu eres el tsundere, oh vamos cariño seas así –Maki sabía bien como controlar a Honoka eso no iba a cambiar ni porque fuese un chico ahora –mi berrinchuda –Maki le quito la playera dejando así el torso desnudo de su amante quien seguía haciendo berrinche pero que pronto se le iba a quitar al sentir como la pelirroja apoyaba su cuerpo contra el suyo-

No pensé que podías ser tan manipuladora Maki-chan –las manos de Honoka fueron a parar a las piernas de la chica quien gimió despacio al sentir las manos frías del chico- esto ya no será yuri ajajaja –Maki miro a Honoka quien se reía por lo que acababa de decir- Nee Maki-chan quiero pedirte un favor antes –la pelirroja solo miro fijamente a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban- si esto es mucho para ti debes detenerme –Maki solo asintió sintiendo como las manos de Honoka acariciaban sus muslos y movía su cadera contra ella-

Solo se gentil por favor –su voz sonaba tan suave que Honoka perdía cada vez más su raciocinio aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas-

Si mi amor… lo seré –la sonrisa del peli naranja podía jurar que era de deseo igual a la de Maki quien en un movimiento dejo a Honoka arriba- Honoka? Estas demasiado excitado…-la mano de Maki rozo cierta parte haciéndolo gemir y que era bastante notoria en Honoka quien aún mantenía su ropa interior-

**CONTINUARA **

**Ooh chan chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan que sucederá ahora… Maki y Honoka lograran algo? O alguien los interrumpirá? Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo **


	8. mision espiar aborten!

**Ni Love Live ni MSLN me pertenecen**

Son pocas cosas las que me hacen feliz y una de ellas es molestar al resto –una chica de cabello castaño y de estatura baja se infiltro en el patio de una gran casa pasando con cautela la seguridad igual que sus compañeras que eran una chica de cabello purpura y bonitos ojos verdes y su novia la rubia del saco apodada así por todo μ's –

Eres realmente irritante lo sabias? –la rubia quien estaba detrás de Nozomi seguía a esta con cautela por entremedio de unos matorrales- y sabes que si nos atrapan aquí estaremos fritas –el solo pensar el ir a la cárcel la ponía de los nervios-

Uy ñañaña ya cállate rubia candente –Eri estaba roja como tomate por cómo le había dicho Hayate quien era la líder de todo esto y se le había ocurrido la grandiosa idea de meterse en casa de Maki, a supuestamente investigar como había quedado Honoka con su nuevo cambio- así que o me sigues o te largas –la rusa solo pudo suspirar y continuar- así me gusta que me obedezcan

Shh creo que escuche algo…-Nozomi hizo guardar silencio a las dos poniéndoles la mano en la boca-… oh por Madoka si me hicieron caso –un suave gemido hizo que tanto la rubia y la mapache guardaran silencio-

Mmgsffhhh *quieres quitar tu mano* -ambas se zafaron de la peli purpura y escucharon atentamente y efectivamente si se escuchaban gemidos provenientes del segundo piso- creo que no deberíamos molestar –Eri en ese momento era la más consiente y sonrojada en ese momento jamás pensó escuchar los gemidos de sus amigas y eso le incomodaba un poco- creo que mejor… esperen… las van a atrapar… -Eri susurraba al par de idiotas que estaban escalando la pared de la casa en dirección a la habitación por dónde venían los gemido- yo no tengo nada que ver aquí…-y sin más salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar-

Hayate-sensei el objetivo está a 1 metro debemos ser cuidadosas –susurraba con cierto tono de formalidad militar a Hayate quien sacaba con cuidado la cámara y se acercaba a la ventana- con cuidado…-

Solo un poco más…-a casi centímetros de la ventana escucharon un ruido como que alguien se tropezaba comenzaba a maldecir en voz alta llamando la atención de las personas en aquella habitación- ABORTEN MISION ABORTEN! –ambas bajaron rápidamente de la pared y emprendieron la huida dejando a Eri quien era la causante del ruido allí enredada con la manguera del patio-

MALDITAS TRAIDORAS LAS VERE EN EL INFIERNO! –Eso fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar las mapaches-

-en la habitación de Maki-

…Honoka…aah -el peli naranja al escuchar esa voz tan sensual no podía evitar mirar a los ojos a su amada quien estaba jadeando y tenía las uñas prácticamente clavadas en su brazos-

-aun no lo habían hecho más que nada porque al ser su primera vez decidió seguir un poco lo que hacía cuando era una chica y decidió solo usar sus manos para dar placer a Maki quien estaba realmente excitada, al fin y al cabo Honoka sabia conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo-Maki… estas bien?..-el joven también estaba jadeando por aquello Maki se había encargado de también usar sus manos en la entrepierna del chico- aah… Maki

…Amor –la pelirroja tomo por el cuello a Honoka y lo jalo hacia ella para besarlo con deseo aumentando un poco más el movimiento de su mano en la entrepierna del chico- haz…

CON UN DEMONIO MALDITA MANGUERA! –ambos se quedaron mirando un poco asustados y tuvieron que detenerse rápidamente-

ABORTEN MISION ABORTEN! –Honoka solo se puso un short y tomo la escoba con que le habían intentado golpear en la mañana y bajando rápidamente las escaleras-

MALDITAS TRAIDORAS LAS VERE EN EL INFIERNO! –el chico inmediatamente reconoció la voz de su sempai quien intentaba zafarse de la manguera-

Eri-chan? –la joven se volteo a ver una gran sombra que se acercaba a ella quien se asustó en un principio-

Me lleva la…-cerro sus ojos asustada esperando que la golpearan o la mataran o quizás que cosa pero al final no pasó nada y solo sintió una mano en su hombro-

Eri-chan porque estás aquí? –la rubia solo miro unos ojos parecidos a los suyos y una melena media anaranjada- supongo que no sabes quién soy

-Eri solo negó sin comprender quien era aquel chico y que hacía en casa de Maki-

Eri –Maki salía vestida con una manta y su rostro claramente reflejaba curiosidad y ganas de matarla por interrumpirla- es Honoka podrían entrar

EEEEHH! –la pobre miraba sorprendida al chico quien solo sonreía avergonzado mientras le ayudaba a salir de entre la manguera-

Bien Eri-chan vamos a dentro creo que tarde o temprano te enterarías –El joven sonreía aun y solo se fue caminando dentro de la casa, Eri quien hasta ese momento no lo había notado pero el chico solo andaba en short-

Wou que trasero –murmuro y solo se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta lo que dijo y que también lo que había mirado- *es solo Honoka demonios como le miras el trasero*–se regañaba mentalmente por lo que había dicho mientras caminada y entraba a la casa sin antes quitarse sus zapatos- con permiso…

Y bien ahora hablaras con la verdad –Maki estaba realmente cabreada y estaba sentada en uno de los sofás apuntándole a Eri donde sentarse cosa que hizo de inmediato- Podría hacer que te lleven a la cárcel por esto! Pero sé que no eres la culpable – al parecer la pelirroja ya estaba calmándose un poco pero decidió asustar un poco más a la chica mayor hacer lográndolo satisfactoriamente solo tenía que mirarla a la cara y ver lo pálida que se había puesto-

Oh vamos Maki-chan, Eri-chan jamás haría algo así por voluntad propia… esto es obra de ese mapache lujurioso que me debe una explicación –Honoka entraba con una bandeja con 3 tazas de café- ademas mmm Eri-chan no es una lujuriosa… solo con Nozomi en su depa

-la rusa que ya le habían regresado un poco los colores solo podía observar al chico frente a ella aun no podía creer que era la gritona, impulsiva y explosiva líder- mmm enserio eres Honoka? –ambos miraron a Eri quien estaba un tanto seria y sonrojada no podía apartar la vista del chico quien aún no se ponía nada para arriba-

Mooh Eri-chan soy yo como se supone que este en la casa de Maki si no fuese yo? Ademas sé muy bien que Nozomi-chan ya te debe haber dicho mi situación, o me equivoco? –Decía el chico quien se sentó a un lado de Maki quien al parecer estaba un poco cabreada todavía pero no con Eri-

Si lo sabía pero me es muy difícil creer que haya ocurrido eso, ósea como puedes cambiar de genero solo con una droga así y a ti parece no molestarte en lo más mínimo que a tu novia la hayan convertido en un chico –Maki solo desvió la mirada sonrojándose un poco-

Mm Eri-chan aun no lo comprendo bien pero deberé acostumbrarme a tener esta forma hasta que pase el efecto y ademas no importa cómo me vea sigo siendo yo –mientras decía esto se levantaba de golpe asustando a Maki quien casi se va de frente contra la mesita de centro intentando afirmarse de algo solo agarro una tela-

Maki estas bie… Harasho…- *insertar sonido de elefante* tanto Maki como Eri se quedaron mirando a Honoka a quien le habían bajado el short dejándolo al descubierto, ese dia Eri y supo que no seguiría más en sus excusiones locas a su novia y que jamás jamás jamás pero jamás podría ver a Honoka a los ojos sin recordar esa escena-

Kyaa! –Honoka se subió el short y salió corriendo a la habitación de Maki donde se escondió entre las sabanas-

Creo que si es ella- decía Eri claramente sonrojada por aquella escena- creo que es hora que me vaya –Eri quien había bebido el café que preparo el peli naranja, la chica rusa miro a Maki quien estaba también sonrojada- mmm Maki disculpa por esto no sabía que podría complicarse tanto las cosas-

-Maki quien hasta ese momento no había dicho absolutamente nada solo miro a su sempai y sonrió de una manera diferente a su característica sonrisa esta era comprensiva y llena de cariño por Honoka- ahora vez porque no me importa que sea un chico o una chica, sigue siendo igual de idiota eh impulsiva que siempre

Aunque creo que deberían cuidarse si sabes a lo que me refiero –Eri miraba a la chica más joven quien le costó un poco comprender a lo que se refería, pero una vez que lo comprendió solo asintió- eres un poco lenta ajajaja bueno Maki es hora de marchar y vengarme de ciertas mapaches

Eri ten esto –la pelirroja le entrego un palo con electrochoque cosa que hizo preguntarse a la rusa de dónde demonios aparecían esas cosas en casa de Maki- mm no las va a matar pero las dejara en el piso un rato mientras tú haces lo que quieras con ellas

Ajajaja está bien y muchas gracias, por cierto dile a Honoka que lo siento mucho –ambas se sonrojaron y luego Eri solo se fue rápidamente en búsqueda de los mapaches-

-Y sin más Maki se fue a su habitación donde encontró un bulto- hey sal de ahí ahora mismo –y sin más Maki destapo al bulto que era Honoka quien estaba echo bolita en la cama- cariño Eri ya se fue así que mejor vamos a dormir-Maki estaba un poco agotada por todo lo que había ocurrido hoy y ahora cuando lo estaban por hacer unas tipas locas aparecen y le matan la pasión a ambos-

Maki-chan? –el peli naranja se sorprendió un poco al sentir como su novia le abrazaba por detrás- creo que soy un poco impulsiva… y termino en un desastre… soy un desastre –Honoka se estaba lamentando por todo lo que estaba pasando, la pobre pensaba que todo esto era su culpa, esto hizo que Maki se enojara e hiciera que el chico quedara acostado mirando al techo-

Acaso eres idiota o debo escribírtelo con un cincel en esa cabezota tuya –Maki se sentó en el abdomen del chico- tu eres todo lo que yo quiero, lo que amo, lo que siempre estará presente en mí no importa que suceda idiota- Maki beso suave a Honoka en los labios- y ahora serás todo mío –en un rápido movimiento Maki esposo a la cama a su amante-

Eh? Maki-chan? –el pobre intentaba soltarse pero no podía tan solo podía ver a Maki quitándole la ropa mientras sonreía con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Nozomi cuando hace travesuras- Maki-sama?

Shh esta noche es solo para nosotros –el tono sensual de la voz de Maki le indicaba que solo se dejara llevar- ahora no podrás quejarte de nada –Maki acaricio lentamente el abdomen de Honoka quien se sonroja y no podía evitar sonrojarse al ver a Maki en esa posición, la chica estaba de pie en la cama con sus piernas a ambos lados del cuerpo de este quien solo la observaba quitarse la ropa-

Esta será na larga noche –murmuro Honoka quien no podía apartar la vista de su novia quien ya había mandado a volar la ropa y ahora se sentaba encima chico- …Maki-chan

**ALELUYA AJAJAJAJA QUE MALA SOY GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE APOYARME TANTO AQUÍ COMO EN LA PAGINA DE FACE :3 "Kousaka Honoka c" **


	9. 18 xD ja como si importara

**Love Live y MSLN no me pertenecen pero bueh xD**

**ADVERTENCIA: tiene contenido +18 espero que sea de su agrado y si no les pediré que no lo sigan leyendo :3 muchas gracias Jejeje **

**Un saludo a todos mis fans kawaiosos que me siguen y e dejan sus comentarios nwn/ **

Maki! –Honoka mordía su labio la ver a su novia moverse de manera sensual- suelta amor… -la voz excitada del peli naranja aumentaba aún más el deseo de Maki quien rozaba su intimada contra el miembro de Honoka haciéndolos gemir a ambos-

Si… mi amor –la pelirroja soltó a las manos y pies de su amante quien rápidamente puso a Maki en la cama y se acomodó en sus piernas rozando su miembro en ella haciéndola gemir de placer- relájate mi amor…-la voz de Honoka era aún más profunda que antes y su mirada era de deseo rozando la entrada de Maki quien gemía al sentir a su amante- abre las piernas…-una suave mordida en uno de los pezones la hizo gemir todavía más haciendo caso a todo lo que Honoka le decía-

…se gentil Honoka-la voz de la pelirroja sonaba aún más excitada que antes haciendo al chico entrar lentamente en ella haciéndola gemir aún más todavía haciéndola clavar sus uñas en la espalda del chico quien gimió de dolor y placer –aah sí!

Estas apretada –otra mordida en uno de los pechos de la chica la hacían excitarse más, lentamente Honoka comenzaba a mover lentamente su cadera- aah Maki…te amo mucho –ambos se abrazaron la pelirroja abrazaba con sus piernas la cintura del chico quien embestía con cuidado contra su amante quien gemía en su oído haciendo que cada vez aumentaran más las embestidas-

Y yo te amo a ti Honoka! Eres mía solamente –la forma en que Maki lo decir era sonaba tan bien a y los oídos del chico quien mordió el cuello de está dejando una notoria marca pero que no le importo para nada a la chica quien arañaba la espalda de este haciendo que ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos sin detener el movimiento en sus caderas haciéndolos jadear y gemir aún más-

Y tú solo eres mía… quien intente acercarse lo golpeare –las manos del chico no se quedaban quietas pero en un momento se quedaron en las caderas de su amada quien solo lamia sus labios de manera excitante- te amo Maki –ambos compartieron una sonrisa para luego besarse y luego pasar a una batalla de lenguas en donde ninguno cedía terreno y aumentaba todavía más la temperatura de aquella habitación donde ambos se entregaban a la pasión y el deseo por igual-

Aah si mi amor solo tuya –Maki mordió fuertemente el hombro del chico dejando sus dientes marcados amortiguando un poco el hecho de sentir las embestidas del chico que la hacía perder más la razón- Honoka…aah! Ya no aguanto! –la voz de Maki hizo reaccionar a Honoka quien disminuyo un poco las embestidas sintiendo un gran ardor en su espalda pero no le importaba-

Maki –EL chico abrazo fuertemente a su novia levantándola sin realmente separarse- ya no aguanto tampoco… Aah! –ambos estaban a punto pero aun querían seguir así que Maki recostó al chico y comenzó a mover su cadera haciendo un movimiento más suave pero igual de excitante para ambos quienes se besaban de vez en vez y otras veces solo se miraban a los ojos expresándose todo el amor que sentía el uno por el otro-

Aah! –ambos habían llegado a su límite Honoka no reacciono a tiempo y termino dentro de su novia quien se sonrojo al sentir algo caliente dentro de ella pero no le importo y solo abrazo al chico quien respiraba igual de agotado pero aun así se preocupó un poco y solo abrazo a la pelirroja quien se recostó encima del chico ambos empapados en sudor y antes de que se durmiesen Maki le susurro algo al oído de su amante haciendo que este se relajase un poco ambos estaba contentos por lo que acaban de hacer y sin más se durmieron abrazados con una sonrisa en sus rostro-

-**mientras tanto en un callejón abandonado una rubia atormentaba a palos a ciertos mapaches**—

Kyaa! Erichii no fue mi intención dejarte abandonada pero Hayate me obligo- y así es como Nozomi se intentaba ir por la tangente con su novia que solo ponía aún más cara de pocos amigos-

Tetona traidora ahora veras –La chica de cabello castaño arremetió contra la chica espiritual pero esta fue más rápida y solo le hizo un superplex dejándola O.K.-

Ja para que se te quite lo cabrona vamos Erichii –Eri que por algún motivo se le fue rápidamente el enojo solo siguió a su novia quien antes tomo a la mapache y la arrojo a un contenedor de basura-

Nico-chan~~~ help mee –era lo único que se podía oír a lo lejos pero nadie se acercaba al contenedor pensando que estaría poseído o algo peor-

-**al otro día**-

-ninguna tenía ganas de levantarse y solo se miraban- Maki-chan buenos días –la pelirroja despertaba lentamente pero algo le impedía levantarse y esto eran los brazos de su novia alrededor de su cintura- quieres flojear hoy? –el chico al parecer tenía todas las ganas de quedarse a descansar todo el día-

Pero… hoy no debíamos ir a casa de Nozomi? –el chico sonrió y le enseño su móvil a la chica quien solo se rio y sonrojo levemente- entonces mejor no hagamos nada, hoy quiero descansar me duele todo… -Maki acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su amada quien solo sonreía- …anoche… fue increíble –la pelirroja se acomodaba en el pecho de su inquieto novio quien se dejaba querer-

Maki-chan… lamento molestarte pero podrías revisar mi espalda… me duele mucho –Maki se levantó y cubrió con la sabana que estaba cubriéndolos a ambos mientras Honoka se acomodaba boca abajo- creo que fue mucho Jejeje

-Maki estaba mirando la espalda del chico quien tenía varios arañones casi por toda la espalda- perdón creo que me sobrepase un poco

No te preocupes mmm podría decirse que son marcas de batalla –El chico se levantaba eh iba al baño- me daré una ducha… no quieres venir Maki-chan? –ni un minuto se demoró en ir al baño junto al chico quien se ducho junto a su novia donde solo se robaban algunos besos y luego enjabonaban ambos para luego de un rato salir completamente bañados y luego vestirse- quieres salir a comer? O prefieres que prepare el desayuno? –al parecer Honoka estaba con todos los ánimos hoy-

Me gustaría probar un desayuno hecho por ti –la sonrisa de ambos estaba presente y sin más pasaron un día tranquilo donde nadie las molesto-

**Disculpen que sea tan cortito el capítulo pero quiero darle un poco más alargue pero ahora continuare con la otra historia "Conociendo un nuevo mundo" porque también va para mas **


	10. Un mal entendido y un globo?

**Ni Love Live ni sus personajes ni nada de nada es mío xD solo mi cerebro…hasta donde se**

Y así que realmente lo hicieron…-siete chicas estaban sentadas en el living del departamento de Nozomi quien llevaba una bandeja con galletas y Eri llevaba un bandeja con tazas de té quien se sonrojo al escuchar eso- mm eso suena interesante… -decía una chica de lentes y bellos ojos violáceos-

Que hicieron qué? –Umi estaba confundida porque no entendía porque demonios la habían citado en casa de Nozomi y porque ni Honoka ni Maki habían asistido. Como tampoco entendían lo que querían decir con "lo hicieron"- me podrían explicar porque faltan dos miembros aun y ustedes se ven tan tranquilas?

-Nozomi sonrió de manera pervertida al notar lo lenta que podía llegar a ser su compañera de sub-unidad- digamos que ellas están tratando uno asuntos importantes con la ca…bslaskhash-pero no pudo terminar porque Rin le cubrió la boca-

No es nada Umi-chan, es solo que Maki estaba un poco resfriada y Honoka se quedó cuidándola Nya –Umi no muy convencida tomo su móvil y decidió llamar al móvil de Honoka-

Abauasbksjhka –Rin que aún seguía cubriendo la boca de Nozomi, pero saco la mano de golpe al sentir que le estaban babeando la mano- nyaaa Nozomi-chan no hagas eso ahora tengo tus babas –se limpió la mano en la ropa de Eri quien había estado observando la interacción entre Nozomi y Umi quien al parecer estaba sospechando pero si se enteraba de la verdad quizás que le haría a Hayate- heyyyy no me eches las babas de Nozomi!

Oye que anoche no te quejabas por mis babas –hubo un silencio y Eri con la cara roja hasta las orejas solo pudo cubrirse el rostro con sus manos- mmm y bien Umi-chan? Mmm Umi-chan?

Porque demonios se escucha un hombre en el móvil de Honoka!? –Todas palidecieron al escuchar a Umi discutir con alguien en el teléfono-

Emm será mejor decirle la verdad no creen? –todas asintieron y Kotori solo le pudo quitar el móvil y hablar con el supuesto sospechoso – bien Umi…chan, Hiii! Que haces ven aquí! –antes de que pudiesen reaccionar Umi salió corriendo en dirección a la casa de Maki ya que pudo escuchar la voz de la pelirroja-

Ahora si me lleva la chin… -todas miraron a Kotori quien por lo regular no decía groserías- olvide contarle sobre la condición de Honoka…. La va castrar! O castrar o lo que sea!–bueno para sacarlos de dudas todas sabían que a Honoka la habían transformado en chico porque a Nozomi se le ocurrió abrir en la pc del club una página de dudosa procedencia donde aparecía un chico idéntico a Honoka solo que con rasgos más masculinos y en el encabezado decía "quien será este nuevo idol, un nuevo integrante varón en μ's!" al final fue solo una joda de Hayate y su manía por molestar a Honoka quien también había visto ese anuncio por una llamada "anónima" de alguien que termina sus frases con "Nico"-

Tengo un mal presentimiento Maki-chan…-Honoka quien estaba aun con su móvil en la mano y podía sentir una gota de sudor en su nuca recorrer su espalda- … creo que Umi-chan no lo sabe aún… -Honoka estaba sentado cerca de la piscina mientras Maki tomaba sol-

crees que… -Maki se acercó a su peli naranja y lo tomo por de una mano jalándolo dentro de la piscina- …todo puede pasar con Umi… aunque no es como si realmente le estuviésemos ocultando algo –sonreía al ver al joven salir de debajo del agua y abalanzarse sobre ella-

Hiii Maki-chan mi móvil casi se cae a la piscina mooooo –ambas estaban riéndose mientras jugaban tranquilamente hasta que sintieron una brisa helada muy cerca de ellas y un gruñido- …creo que estoy muerta… -ambas se voltearon y encontraron a la chica de larga cabellera azulada mirándolos fijamente-

Tú ven aquí! –apuntaba a Honoka quien se puso realmente pálido-quien eres y porque estás aquí? y Maki Donde esta Honoka?...

Espe...pera…Umi ahí algo que …-pero a Maki se le quedaron las palabras en la garganta al ver como la cara de Umi era de completa confusión después de todo había mirado fijamente al chico quien al voltearse la miro fijamente a los ojos-

Espera Umi-chan no la mates! –se escuchó a lo lejos-

Hono… uuuuwaaaa espereeen! –Pero algo peor se avecinaba al ver como un montón de chicas se abalanzaban encima de Umi haciéndolas caer a todas a la piscina mientras que Maki y Honoka se miraban confundidos y un poco asustados-

Que no lo iba a hacer! Demonios – Umi miraba a todas quienes estaba protegiendo a Honoka y Maki- … ustedes realmente están todas locas

Un poco… Nya? –todas miraron a Rin quien decidió salir nadando estilo perrito de la piscina-

Oh vamos Umi-chan te íbamos a contar pero saliste como una loca del depa de Nozomi y sí que corres rápido –Hanayo quien poco hablaba decidió ahora explicar las cosas y era raro porque ella no es de dar muchas explicaciones (si claro si no es de idols la pobre se traba)- bien lo que paso fue que Hayate-san le hizo una broma a Honoka y le dio cierta droga que la dejo en este pobre estropajo con patas…digo la dejo convertida en chico –explicaba tranquilamente Hanayo quien no estaba mirando realmente a Umi porque su cara le daba miedo-

Hey que aún sigo siendo Honoka –el chico estaba abrazado de Maki quien solo sentía la cara roja porque algo le topaba en el trasero pero nadie lo noto- Umi-chan?

Emm creo que se desmayó Nya! –Rin quien tomo la escoba que ahora sirve para todo xD engancho a Umi de un brazo y la arrastró a una orilla para luego sacarla de ahí y dejarla recostada en una silla para luego lanzarse nuevamente dentro de la piscina, mientras las demás voltearon a ver a la parejita que aún seguía abrazada- ooh Honoka-chan es un chica guapo –todas asintieron acercándose aún más a Honoka mientras Maki intentaba que no se acercaran-

Aja…ajaja jamás eh visto el cuerpo desnudo de un chico…ajaja…-la cara de pervertida de Nozomi y Hanayo asusto a Maki haciéndola abrazar a un más a Honoka quien intentaba huir por la orilla de la piscina pero fue agarrado por Kotori y Nico quienes los tomaron a ambos y alejaron a Maki, Eri quien intentaba ayudarlos solo recibió una orden de Nozomi y tuvo que hacer caso- Afirma a Maki-chan ya que tú ya has visto a Honoka –y así sin más el resto se abalanzo contra el chico quitándole el short que traía dejándolo completamente desnudo-

Porque siempre Honoka termina siendo el objeto de pruebas de las demás –Eri solo suspiro al escuchar a Maki ya que ambas no podían contra 5 personas desquiciadas –

Por favor… sean amables…-Honoka solo estaba cubriendo sus partes con solo sus manos y no podía huir-

Agárrenle las manos -y solo se escuchó un "ooh" –

Hiiiii aléjense pervertidas –el pobre solo pudo huir pero no conto con que Umi despertaría y lo vería prácticamente encima de ella completamente desnudo- aahh!

-mientras intentó cubrir sus partes pero no alcanzo a moverse bien yéndose encima de Umi quien chillo como nenita-kyyaaaa!

…-todas miraban la escena un tanto divertida aunque a Maki no le hacía mucha gracia ver a Honoka tirado en el piso con la cabeza en las piernas de Umi y a esta chillando como loca por el miedo de tener un idiota encima-

Lo siento… Umi-chan espera…auch-y sin más lo mandaron a volar con una bofetada que a todas les dolió y solo hizo caer al chico a la piscina nuevamente mientras que Umi intentaba calmarse-

Honoka? Estas viva? –Maki se acercó al chico quien tenía los ojos arremolinados por semejante golpe de su amiga- Moo creo que será mejor que me devuelvan la ropa de Honoka… no quiero que le sigan viendo sus partes –Maki se volteo dónde estaban Nico y el resto quienes palidecieron al ver el rostro de Maki y rápidamente le entregaron la ropa para esta volver a ponérsela tranquilamente-

Parece que has asumido bien esto…-Eri quien sonreía un poco solo miro a Maki quien asintió un tanto alegre, esto asusto a la rubia. Por los extraños y radicales cambios de humor de la pelirroja- mm será mejor sacarlo de aquí –y así ayudo a sacar al chico y solo fue dejado a un lado de la piscina-

Lo siento chicas… creo que me sobrepase con todo esto… pero como quieren que reaccione si ustedes no me dicen…-Umi quien estaba al lado de Honoka cuidándolo después de semejante bofetada bota-dientes cualquiera se preocuparía-

Lo siento Umi-chan lo olvide por completo –Kotori quien estaba aun dentro de la piscina pero ahora solo con la ropa interior porque todas decidieron quedarse en casa de Maki y nadar un rato pero la chica no tenía trajes de baño así que optaron por usar solo la ropa interior y dejar que su ropa se secara-

Ararú…ararú…-todas miraron a Hanayo quien estaba flotando boca arriba mientras cantaba quizás que cosa- que se sorprenden nadie aquí es normal –todas asintieron y decidieron divertirse un buen rato-

Maki iré a comprar algunas cosas para la comida –Honoka quien se había despertado hace un rato ya sentía hambre así que decidió salir a comprar-

Está bien te acompañare –Maki salió de la piscina dejando a cargo a Eri-

Bien ya regresamos –se pusieron un poco de ropa y salieron a comprar-

Parecen recién casados nyaaa~~~ -sonreía Rin al verlos irse de la mano- mmm y que hacemos ahora? Nya?

Una competencia de nado –todas miraron a Umi con cara de fastidio, las haría hacer ejercicio aunque estuviesen en sus días libres- fue culpa de ustedes que estemos aquí en primer lugar –solo se cruzó de brazos y miro a otra parte, sabía que en parte era su culpa-

Oh vamos Umi-chan descansa un rato ya estas bastante rígida en la cama… -Kotori se puso a reír mirando a Umi quien se sonrojaba profundamente- ups…

No cuentes eso aquiii mooooo! –Umi solo se hundió bajo el agua intentado que algo la hiciese desaparecer-

Ajajaja Kotori-chan es una loquilla –Nozomi nadaba tranquilamente junto a Eri quien estaba distraída en el lindo conjunto de su novia-

Vamos a jugar a algo –Rin quien se había salido de la piscina para ir al baño traía algo en sus manos que nadie había logrado diferenciar- encontré unos globos en el baño de Maki-chan

Espera…Rin-chan eso no es un globo…-Todas miraron a Hanayo quien intento advertirle a Rin pero ya era muy tarde –eso es…

Esas chicas son unas loquillas también –Nozomi se rio al ver el supuesto globo que Rin había encontrado y había aventado a la piscina- mira Erichii un globo –Eri miro con un poco de horror que eso no era precisamente un globo-

Haya va-Kotori sabía lo que era pero decidió jugar con Rin- atrápalo –y así se dedicaron a jugar mientras esperaban a Honoka y Maki llegar de las compras- Nico-chan atrápalo

Nico estaba bastante aburrida así que decidió seguir el juego y así una por una ignoraron el hecho de que no era un globo y siguieron jugando entretenidas-

-mientras tanto en la tienda Maki estaba eligiendo unas cuantas cosas cuando sintió el abrazo de Honoka por detrás-Maki-chan vamos a preparar curri es más fácil –la pelirroja se sonrojo suavemente para luego ver a Honoka alejarse en dirección a los helados-

Hey espera ven aquí aún quedan unas cosas y luego podremos comprar helados –y así siguieron un buen rato viendo algunas cosas para la comida y otras para la noche para ver algunas películas junto a sus amigas-

Bien los equipos están empatados –Nico quien se había salido de la piscina narraba el partido con el globo y ahora habían dos equipos por la piscina- el equipo victorioso ganara un aplauso y el que pierda deberá raparse la cabeza –todas miraron a Nico quien solo las miraba- hey solo diviértanse

-Luego de un rato de juegos el equipo conformado por Eri, Kotori y Hanayo ganaba por solo dos puntos de diferencia- ajajaja Lily White pierde contra el quipo Bitemps (BiBi y Printemps)

Hey a que juegan? –Honoka aparecía por uno de los ventanales ya con unos cuantos vasos de gaseosa y jugo- hey que… hacen con eso…-el pobre peli naranja se sonrojo hasta las orejas al ver con lo que jugaban- de donde lo sacaron…

Fue rin-chan –dijeron todas y salieron corriendo dentro de la casa al baño principal el cual era enorme dejando a Rin sola sin comprender que había hecho-

Nya? Que hice? Honoka-chan? –La pobre Rin solo miraba al chico delante de ella que solo se sentó en una de las sillas aun con la bandeja de bebidas-

Rin-chan eso no es precisamente un globo –Honoka intentaba hablar de una manera que la menor comprendiera – esos son… emm son -se acercó a su oído y susurro su nombre haciéndolos a ambos sonrojarse y a Rin salió corriendo al baño donde las demás la esperaban- mmm que hare con eso ahora –decidió mejor entrar y dejar los vasos en la mesa para luego ir a ordenar el patio y deshacerse de ese globo- menos mal que los padre de Maki aún no regresan o ya estaría muerto…digo muerta –se reprendió mientras tomaba la ropa ya seca de las chicas para llevárselas al baño entrando sin prestar mucha atención a que todas estaban desnudas y solo se asustaron al verlo entrar-

Honoka-chan es un pervertido –solo alcanzo a escuchar eso antes de salir de golpe del baño eh ir corriendo donde Maki quien preparaba las cosas para preparar el curri-

Maki-chan eh venido a ayudarte –la abrazo por la cintura y beso su cuello- que debo hacer?

-se sonroja un poco y acaricia las manos del chico- prepara el arroz y luego ayúdame a picar las verduras – mientras las demás se dedicaban a jugar en el superultramegaenorme baño de Maki esta preparaba el almuerzo con Honoka quien se divertía al tener a sus amigas ahí-


	11. el verdadero enemigo?

**Ni Love Live Ni MSLN me pertenecen pero me da igual xD**

**Primero: disculpen la demora con las actualizaciones pero en realidad no había tenido tiempo para escribir y mi inspiración no era muy alta :c aunque ahora espero poder escribir más y actualizar los otros fics que tengo pendientes nwn.**

**Segundo: es un capitulo corto por lo que espero no defraudarlos aun asi estoy viendo de actualizar "conociendo un nuevo mundo", ese me tomara tiempo porque realmente no quiero cagarla y dejarlo a medias :3 **

**Tercero y último: FAITO DAYO~~~ AJAJAJA ok no. Disfruten **

Y…entonces cuando piensan liberarme? –la mujer de cabellera marrón y bonitos ojos azules miraba fijamente una bonita chica de ojos verdes y mirada penetrante, tanto que ella la gran Hayate Yagami comenzó a temer-

Hablaras cuando yo te lo ordene, ni antes ni después –la joven hablaba de manera autoritaria- sabes muy bien porque te trajimos aquí o me equivoco? –la sonrisa de Hayate se hizo visible ahora- veo que comprendes, queremos que mantengas Kousaka Honoka como un chico hasta que el Love Live acabe –declaraba al fin la chica de bonitos ojos verdes-

Jojo…. Pero eso te costara extra mmm ademas de unas cuantas cosas más que quiero –Hayate comenzaba a caminar por alrededor de la gran sala donde estaba junto a su secuestradora mm o en este caso la persona con la que tiene tratos turbios- pero como supones que yo fui la que le hizo eso a la gran líder de μ's? -el sarcasmo era notorio-

Oh no te hagas se bien quien eres y quienes son tus compañeras de juerga ademas de que tengo evidencia de que andabas detrás de la faldita de Vivio Takamachi –eso último fue un golpe bajo al orgullo del mapache quien solo miraba las fotos que habían sido arrojadas sobre la mesa-

Ok pero aun así, como supones que se las de? –era la primera vez que Hayate había sido derrotada por una niña- si ella no acepta nada que venga de mi parte? Ajajaja –se reía al recordar como Honoka la persiguió unas horas por toda la cuadra donde vivía Maki solo para despellejarla para volver a su cuerpo original-

No se aproxima 14 de febrero –la mirada de la chica estaba posada en Hayate quien comenzó a tramar algo realmente malvado después de todo se quedaría una semana más y se iría a su dimensión junto a Nanoha y Fate quienes si se enteraban seguro la dejaban a su suerte- unos chocolates inocentemente enviados por algún fan para Maki-san y Honoka

…al parecer tienes todo planeado para esto, o me equivoco Tsubasa-san? –La sonrisa reluciente de la líder de A-rise era más que evidente- hare lo que pueda pero si me atrapan caerás conmigo como sea de una u otra forma – sin más algo cubrió su cabeza y un golpe en la cabeza la dejo fuera de combate-

Algún dia nos demandaran por maltrato animal, lo sabes Tsu-chan –Erena quien ayudo a golpear y amarrar a Hayate solo miraba a Anyu quien era la que había hablado sobre el maltrato a las especies-

Solo arrójenla por alguna parte recuerden que no despierte hasta que estén lejos –y sin hicieron caso y se retiraron junto al bulto quien era arrastrado sin misericordia aunque nadie lo extrañaría-

-Mientras tanto en la casa de Maki. Honoka estaba tranquilamente tomando un baño en el gran baño principal mientras Maki entraba con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo- mm Honoka? Hace cuanto que eres un chico?

5 días y contando –solo respondía relajadamente desde su lado mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y solo se relajaba-

Aah… -la pelirroja solo se quitó la toalla y se sentó junto al chico quien paso un brazo por el hombro de la chica quien se recargo en el –crees que regreses a como antes? –Maki estaba cómoda en su lugar sintiendo el calor de la persona a su lado- no es como si no me agrades así… pero extraño a tu otra parte…-mientras se sonrojaba hablaba-

Solo unos días más y volveré a ser como antes –el peli naranja solo podía sonreír esperanzado de que regresaría a su verdadera forma- y si no…creo que me hare asesino…-eso ultimo lo decía en un susurro causando un estremecimiento a cierta persona que en ese preciso momento era arrojada a un terreno desolado-

-Maki quien solo suspiro en comprensión- siempre serás Honoka, sea como sea eres mi novia y te amo –la pelirroja quien estaba más que sonrojada ya que todavía no podía acostumbrarse a tales muestras de cariño, solo se levantó llamando la atención del chico quien se sonrojo al ver a la chica frente a ella- hasta cuando pondrás cara de idiota… ya hemos…hemos hecho muchas cosas..-inconscientemente la joven cubría su pecho y su entrepierna ante la mirada pervertida del peli naranja-

…Moo Maki-chan tiene la culpa…sabe que aún no puedo manejar bien estas cosas –el joven se levantó quedando ambos mirándose fijamente- aun así…gracias por aceptarme aun así –ambos se abrazaron y besaron suavemente para luego sentarse y disfrutar de sus momentos de relajo antes de que algún idiota llegase a joderlas de nuevo como ya venía pasando desde la semana pasada, así que ambos solo se dejaban llevar por la pasión y el calor del momento Maki sentada en las piernas de Honoka quien acariciaba la cintura de la pelirroja –

-ya de regreso con la mapache se había logrado salir de aquellas amarras y cuando logro sacarse el saco de la cabeza solo vio tierra y un móvil- esto es una broma? En donde demonios estoy? - a donde mirase veía tierra y bien a lo lejos podía distinguir un edificio- como odio hacer tratos con esta gente –Hayate solo tomo el móvil que comenzó a sonar, con un poco de miedo pudo observar que un mensaje había llegado- tienes hasta el 14 para hacer eso o si no tu querida amiga Nanoha recibirá las fotos de su hija y tu –mientras terminaba de leer le comenzaban a llegar las dichosas fotos que hicieron temblar al mapache quien solo salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde veía el edificio-

-mientras en la casa de Nico- Mamá has visto a Hayate? –la pequeña chica de coletas miraba a su madre quien solo negó sin darle mucha importancia-..donde demonios esta cuando más la necesitaba –solo decidió salir a casa de Nozomi y Eri quienes seguramente estarían ahí- esto me huele muy mal…-luego de una larga caminata en dirección a la casa de sus amigas Nico esperaba tranquilamente fuera de la puerta mientras apretaba el timbre hasta que se cabreo y abrió la puerta no diré como ajajaja- sé que están aquí

Mierda… -un golpe se escuchó desde la cocina donde salía Nozomi solo con un bonito delantal y un tanto despeinada- oh Nicochi que haces aquí? –la joven de cabello purpura intentaba calmar su respiración mientras por detrás de ella salía Eri con un poco más de ropa y un tanto sonrojada-

Eehh…-Nico solo desvió la vista ante semejante vista de parte de sus amigas una media vestida y la otra solo con un delantal cubriendo lo primordial- han visto a Hayate?

…el mapache? –Eri quien se recostaba en el sofá sin importar que su ropa estuviese desarreglada ya que la confianza entre las tres era bastante aunque a veces se les pasaba la mano con algunas cosas- hoy no vino a molestar… aunque no dudo que Honoka lo haya atrapado y echo hamburguesas de mapache

Ajajaja Erichii Moo no digas eso…-aunque también había pensado en que había sido atrapada por el chico- debe haber tenido algún asunto con el burro o buro o como se le diga donde trabaja –Nozomi quien había echo pasar a Nico ahora estaba sentada en la espalda de Eri quien al parecer no le importaba- quieres cenar? –La pelinegra solo asintió relajándose en el sofá ignorando el hecho de que su mapache andaba por ahí quizás haciendo que cosa-

-en casa de Hanayo-

Nee Nee Kayochin vamos a comer ramen el 14, Nya? –La carita de Rin y su entusiasmo jamás cambiaban y menos cuando se trataba de ramen-

Es una buena idea, aunque luego pasaremos a comer arroz –ambas sonreían mientras veían una película en la habitación de Hanayo-

-a veces no sé qué hablar de esta pareja me parecen tan tiernas XD que realmente no quiero romper eso-

Maki-chaaan! Por ahí no… Hiii –el peli naranjo se quejaba como nenita mientras Maki estaba sentado en sus piernas mientras este estaba boca abajo-

Cierra el pico si no te quedas quieto no podre masajear tu espalda bien –mientras lo decía, presionaba con cuidado la espalda del chico quien se quejaba a cada rato- hasta que se aburrió y solo se dedicaron a jugar a las cosquillas y termino con ambos revolcándose en el piso de la habitación de la chica quien sin querer en uno de los ataques de cosquillas de Honoka le dio un golpe en el ojo- Moo no es como si hubiese querido golpearte… fue involuntario…pfff –la pelirroja miraba el ojo morado del chico quien solo miraba a su novia-

Moo Maki-chan es una esposa maltratadora –fingía estar dolido aunque el ojo si le dolía no podía enojarse con su novia ya que jamás pensó que tuviese la mano tan pesada como para darle semejante golpe- Moo necesito hielo –y sin más dejo a la chica tiraba en el piso de la habitación riéndose del pobre chico-

Al parecer A-rise no quiere jugar limpio ajajaja porque saben que μ's puede ganarles nuevamente de manera espectacular ajajaja que pasara si Honoka no regresa a ser una chica?, creen que μ's continuara si en vez de su alocada líder tienen a un chico medio afeminado xD ajajaja, creen que podrían dejarme algún comentario? ajajaja


	12. y ahora que?

**Ni Love Live ni MSLN me pertenecen pero a quien le importa xD**

No es como si no me agradara la idea, pero no me gusta que salgas solo –Maki quien miraba fijamente a Honoka quien quería salir a comprar algo pero no quería decírselo a su novia quien estaba molesta- uueeeehh… No me mires así con un demonio –en realidad solo estaba molesta porque siempre que salían juntos las chicas se le quedaban mirando y más de alguna se le acercaba a pedir su número- pero…no quiero que se acerquen a ti… -admitía mientras jugaba con su cabello y se sonrojaba-

Aww Maki-chan… tu sabes que nunca te cambiaría por nadie –Honoka quien solo sonreía se acercó a su novia y la abrazo para luego besarla- tranquila ademas solo es por un rato y regresare y si pasa algo te mensajeo ajajaja para que defiendas lo que es tuyo –y sin más se retiró rápidamente asía el centro comercial para buscar un regalo a su tsundere y celosa novia-

Es hora de el show~~~ *dos chicas bastante conocidas pero ellas juraban que nadie las reconocerían comenzaron a seguir a Honoka quien como siempre se distraía con poco- es bastante guapo… ahora entiendo por qué Tsu-chan quiere que le den nuevamente esa medicina–ambas mantenían una conversación sin notar que alguien más las iba siguiendo-

Wou sí que hay cosas –Honoka miraba entretenido las tiendas de ropa y algunas de chocolates o de joyería fina aunque en esta última solo suspiraba y se retiraba- creo que para eso nos falta mucho –y sin más se dedicó a pasar de tienda en tienda buscando algo para su novia- esto sí que es difícil Moo..

Disculpa, creo que estas en problemas –la voz de una chica llamo la atención del chico quien aún suspiraba derrotado pero al voltear pudo reconocer la peculiar sonrisa de Kira Tsubasa quien sabía muy bien quien era el chico pero decidió fingir un rato-

-*que hago.. mm Espera ella no lo sabe* - disculpa? No estaba prestando atención- ambos se quedaron mirando un segundo pero antes de que pudiese decir algo más fue golpeado en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso-

Buenas noches Honoka-san –sin más el pobre chico se quedó inconsciente siendo arrastrado por las tres chicas quienes solo fingieron que era su amigo y se había sentido mal y se lo estaban llevando a casa-

-desde lejos Umi había visto toda la escena y sabía que eso era realmente malo quizás que le harían a su amiga, pero antes de que pudiese acercarse más alguien más apareció junto al trio que llevaba a Honoka-…ese mapache…sabía que estaba involucrada… -sin más marco el número de Nozomi a quien le conto todo y rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo en investigar- los seguiré tu encárgate de avisarle a los demás…-corto la llamada para comenzar a seguir al grupo-

Moo donde estas Honoka…-Maki quien se aburría en casa comenzaba a preocuparse, hasta que su móvil sonó haciéndole sentir un escalofrió pero debía contestar porque era Nozomi –si diga?

Reunión en el templo en diez minutos- y sin más Nozomi corto dejando a Maki con una gran duda, primero porque se escuchaba tan seria y porque no le hizo ninguna broma en doble sentido-

-al rato después, 7 chicas estaban reunidas en la escalera de el gran templo- bien algo bastante malo a ocurrido, A-rise y emm Hayate se han unido y han secuestrado a Honoka en estos momento Umi las está siguiendo –algo hizo que Nozomi mirara a Maki y Nico quienes en ese momento emanaba un aura bastante maligna – emm pero…a…aún podemos hacer algo –Nozomi apenas podía hablar por el miedo que en esos momentos estaba provocándole ambas-

Donde…donde están ahora mismo? –Maki y Nico hablaban al unísono. Todas incluidas Eri podían sentir las ganas de asesinato que ambas tenían-

-mientras tanto A-rise junto a Hayate entraban a un hotel de dudosa categoría- que porquería es esta…-sin más Umi llamo a Nozomi quien contesto rápidamente a su móvil intentando evadir la mirada de las chicas quienes podrían matar a cualquiera-

…ok estaremos rápidamente por ahí….ajan –corto para luego darles las indicaciones a las chicas quienes rápidamente salieron corriendo al lugar-

Aahh están guapo ajaja…-la voz de Tsubasa sonaba un tanto pervertida tanto así que sus compañeras de grupo decidieron salir dejando solo a Hayate, Tsubasa y a un inconsciente chico de cabellera naranja-

Mmm así que no solo era por el Love Live que querías dejar fuera a μ's -Hayate solo miraba a Tsubasa quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima al chico- hey se te cae la baba, y si Maki se entera de esto...uuhh la que se va a armar –algo le decía que esto no saldría bien-

Solo dame las estúpidas pastillas –Hayate solo le entrego las pastillas y se retiró del lugar pero sin antes dejar una cámara estratégicamente escondida en la habitación-

…-Honoka quien estaba despertando vio a una chica que no era Maki y que estaba sentada encima de el con la clara intención de algo malo- espera…que! Bajateeee –pero antes de que pudiese hacer algo noto que estaba amarrado de las piernas y los brazos y medio vestido- aahh me quieres violar! Bájate

Por dios guarda silencio! –Tsubasa quien sonreía divertida encima del chico quien intentaba que se quitase- ahora serás mío Honoka-san –la chica puso algo en su boca y un poco de agua para luego tomar fuertemente la cara de Honoka y besarlo pasándole así las pastillas- …ahora no tendrás que ser parte de Love Live ni de μ's nunca más –las palabras de la chica asustaron a Honoka quien intentaba huir de aquel lugar-

- mientras tanto fuera del hotel- HAYATE VAS A CONOCER A TU CREADOR! –Maki quien corría a toda carga contra la mapache pero se vio rebasada por una sombra oscura que golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la chica dejándola tirada en el piso- Nico-chan?

Donde tienen a Honoka? –Nico intentaba hacer hablar a Hayate pero esta ya estaba inconsciente por semejante golpe- deben estar dentro vete –ante la mirada de todas las chicas vieron como Maki entraba al motel que de por si se veía horrendo y les daba un tanto de cosa entrar-

Eehh… yo no quiero ir…-decía Kotori quien miraba para todos lados como algunas personas miraban al grupo y a Nico quien mantenía a Hayate en el piso-

Mira una orgia yuri-una de las personas comento aquello haciendo a las chicas estallar en vergüenza haciéndolas huir del lugar y dejando a Maki a cargo del resto-

-Mientras tanto la pelirroja ya estaba un poco cabreada de abrir puertas y ver parejas en cada habitación incluso cerro rápidamente la puerta al ver a la madre de Kotori y su madre en una de las habitaciones en una posición bastante comprometedora pero no le importo mucho y cerró la puerta de golpe- donde demonios están…

Oh mierda… es Maki-la voz de Elena advirtió a la pelirroja que se acercaba a paso firme- corre o te mata –ambas salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo al ver la cara de pocos amigos de la chica quien rápidamente llego a la puerta que tenía un cartel de "no molestar"-

Espera! Tsubasa-chan eso no es tuyo Hiiiaaaa aléjate pervertida! Que alguien me salve! –Honoka quien estaba casi desnudo amarrado y siendo casi violado solo vio como la puerta era casi arrancada por la patada que Maki le dio- Maki-chan…

SACA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HONOKA! –sin más se fue contra Tsubasa en una maraña de golpes y jalones de cabello ambas estaban en el piso propinándose golpes cosa que duro un rato hasta que las demás chicas decidieron entrar por la parte de atrás para evitar tanto alboroto-

Mátala Maki-chan! –Gritaban Hanayo, Rin y Nico mientras las demás sacaban fotos y Eri era la única que estaba soltando a Honoka quien se quedó mirando lo fiera que podía ser su novia- sácale la cabeza! -grito Rin-

Maki-chan? –Honoka se acercó a Maki para alejarla de la otra chica quien ya estaba en el piso inconsciente- ya ganaste… déjala –antes de que el chico siguiese hablando Maki lo agarro por el cuello y beso reclamando lo suyo-

Wou esto será una bomba –Nozomi quien rápidamente dio con la cámara de Hayate solo siguió grabando toda la escena-

Awww son tan bonita pareja~~~ -todas voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, -hey que me ven así? Solo soy una víctima de esa tipa loca –Hayate intentaba verse como una víctima más, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo mas Tsubasa recobraba la conciencia y se ponía de pie-

A sí que solo una víctima? –Sonreía sacando unas foto arrojándolas encima de la cama- Nico-san es hora que pienses las cosas mejor

Espera eso es? –Todas miraron las fotos haciendo que un silencio de muerte se formara en aquella habitación-…me lleva… -Honoka miro las fotos y reconoció a Hayate y a una chica bastante bonita de ojos bicolor en una posición para nada inocente-

Esa no es la hija…de… -Todas palidecieron al sentir un frio recorrer su espaldas desviando la mirada fuera de la habitación donde había una chica con un traje blanco y un bonito pero peligroso báculo ambos emanando una peligrosa e irradiante luz rosa- eso es el…ooh por dios corran por sus vidas –Honoka tomo a Maki y a Nico que aún estaba un poco choqueada por las fotos para luego saltar por la ventana junto a el reto dejando al mapache a su suerte-

-ese día en las noticias salía sobre una gran explosión en el distrito de moteles donde casi desapareció la mitad del lugar y solo una persona había terminado herida pero que huyó del lugar-

Creo que te sobrepasaste Nanoha –una bella rubia de ojos rojos regañaba a su esposa quien solo estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Nico quien aún no había llegado a casa-

Moo Fate-chan no dirás lo mismo si vieses esas fotos –sin más hizo aparecer una pantalla frente a su esposa quien por alguna razón comenzó a emanar la misma aura asesina que tenía su esposa hace un par de horas- vez… debemos hablar seriamente con Vivio y de sus salidas con Hayate-chan

Oh no creo que sea necesario hacer eso… porque le voy a arrancar todo el pellejo a esa idiota –Fate había cambiado a su traje de batalla, si el bien sensualon donde muestra bastante-

-mientras tanto en casa de Maki algunas estaban metidas en la habitación de la pelirroja-

O querida Tsubasa ahora confesaras porque hiciste eso –Nozomi y Umi era quienes interrogaban porque si lo hacia Maki terminaría golpeando a la chica nuevamente-

Nico-chan estas bien? –Honoka quien había decidido quedarse a solas con la pequeña idol –

Sabía que era una idiota... pero jamás pensé caer tan bajo con ese mapache…-la chica estaba molesta y solo quería golpear a Hayate quien estaba tirada en el patio luego de huir un rato y llegar a casa de la pelirroja- pero es hora deponerle fin a esto

Así se habla Nico-chan si quieres te acompaño –el chico tenía una sonrisa llena de confianza que le dio más ánimos a Nico para lo que haría a continuación y así decidieron ir al patio donde Hayate se estaba recuperando- esperare aquí –el chico se quedó cerca de la ventana observando todo-

Hayate! Debemos hablar ahora –Nico quien estaba decidida tomo asiento frente al mapache quien la miraba un tanto asustada por la repentina seriedad-

…si es por lo de antes… eso paso hace un tiempo yo… no es nada, ahora tu eres mi prioridad- pero la chica pelinegra solo hizo que guardara silencio-

Lo siento Hayate pero eres tú, no soy yo la que hace cosas malas, mm bueno si las hice pero tu estas buscando que Fate-chan te mate y yo no quiero quedar viuda por lo que mejor me dedicare a seguir mi vida como idol profesional y tu volverás a ser la comandante del buro y ademas no sé cómo pudiste traicionar a todo μ's dejándonos sin la líder por un largo tiempo… así que mm Hayate lo nuestro acaba hoy –y sin más Nico se fue dentro de la casa solo para sonreírle a Honoka quien solo sonreía por la decisión que su amiga había tomado- te dejo el resto a ti Honoka

Oh bien querido mapache ahora me dirás, cuanto tendré que estar así? O conocerás a tu creador –un pequeño grito de susto se escuchó al ver como la cara de Honoka cambiaba de su típica sonrisa a una de real asesina-

Ahora si estoy muerta…-murmuro Hayate quien intentaba retroceder pero quedo pegada a la pared- …por la cantidad… que te dieron…hiii no me mates –el mapache estaba realmente pálido y se puso aún más al ver una melena rubia aparecer por detrás de Honoka-…voy a morir…

Habla mapache! –el peli naranja y la rubia hablaron al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de todos en la casa quienes no habían notado cuando Fate había llegado-

Dos meses... no me maten…-Maki quien iba saliendo a ver el alboroto en el patio se quedó parada detrás de su novia-

…será mejor que me lleve a esta bestia, podrían decir a Nico-chan que nosotras nos iremos-Fate quien se acercó a su amiga… aunque con todo el ajetreo ya no sabía que pensar- Honoka no te preocupes hablare con mis contactos y hare que encuentren algo para revertir el efecto-

-el peli naranjo que estaba de pie mirando el piso solo asintió, ahora estaba frito si eran dos meses como podría ocultárselo a sus padre… la escuela y sobre todo la entrada al Love Live que tanto habían luchado-

**Continuara…**

**Y hasta aquí xD ajajajaja que es lo que hará Honoka ahora 2 meses?**

**Quería agradecer a todos los que me siguen nwn para mí es un agrado leer sus comentarios y saber que les agrada la historia**

**Es hora de los saludos:**

**A Danwolf, Antonio 18, Cielo oscuro, Maki is the boss, Anto334, anónimos xD, Anon fantasma, NiaoMinami, Guadalupedigimon, Lobunita y a el resto que solo lee MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA LOCURA QUE SE VINO A MI MENTE UN DÍA AJAJA **

**LA HISTORIA AUN NO TERMINA**


	13. Los celos del padre

**Love Live ni MSLN me pertenecen**

**Hola como están :3 una actualización más de este fic que si me está costando un poco sacarlo igual que el de "conociendo un nuevo mundo" pero como siempre :3 les cumplo ajajaja**

Señores Kousaka…Yukiho… emm sé que no me podrán creer esto pero, etto… este chico a mi lado…es Honoka –silencio inundo la casa Kousaka, la pelirroja estaba segura que los sacarían a patadas en el trasero, pero lo que vendría a continuación fue lo más extraño que pudieron ver-…

Honoka? –su hermana menor se acercó al chico quien estaba que se lo comían los nervios y más aún cuando el hombre que era su padre no le quitaba la mirada de encima igual que su madre- enserio eres tu Honoka? –su hermana había comenzado a picar con su dedo la mejilla del chico quien por un momento se había tranquilizado-

HONOKAAAA! –sus padre corrieron a abrazar al chico quien casi se cae de la silla igual que su novia quien vio como sus suegros se abalanzaron encima del pobre peli naranja quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando-

Eehmm Señores? –la madre de Honoka tomo la mano de Maki y solo sonrió de manera traviesa- nunca pensé que pudieses cuidar tan bien de mi atontada hijita…-el sonrojo en la cara de la pelirroja era evidente ya que al parecer si habían extrañado a la peli naranja y parecía no importarles mucho que ahora fuera un chico -

Hija…emm digo hijo… oh como debo decirte –el padre de Honoka que lloraba abrazando al chico era de las pocas veces que demostraba esas muestras de afecto-

Solo…dime Honoka…Moo sigo siendo yo –alguien más se había unido al abrazo familiar mientras Maki observaba con un poco de temor a la madre de su novia quien seguía sonriendo- Yukiho yo también te extrañe –como dicen algunas cosas entre hermanas no se necesitan hablar solo debes demostrarlo con acciones-

Y bien? –todos dirigieron la mirada a la madre quien no había soltado la mano de la pelirroja quien se estaba poniendo nerviosa por algún motivo- cuando planean traernos nietos?- por muy inocente que sonara la frase era algo que el par de jóvenes no esperaba y solo se sonrojaron hasta más allá de los límites razonables ambos echando humo por las orejas-

MAMÁ! Como dices eso! Aun somos estudiantes de preparatoria –Honoka fue la primera en reaccionar a semejante comentario- Moo tú y tus bromas…-pero no pudo continuar cuando vio a una pelirroja muy parecida a Maki pero ya mayor entrando junto a un hombre alto y delgado y detrás de ellos venían la madre de Nico, y la el resto de alcahuetas-oh no…

TUUUU no pondrás tu cosa en mi princesa! –la voz de aquel hombre sonada realmente enfurecido- Maki nos vamos! –él se acercó a su hija y tomo su mano dispuesta a llevársela pero alguien se interpuso entre ellos-

No dejare que se lleve a Maki-chan –el peli naranjo sorprendió a todos- ademas…-ambos se sonrojaron desviando la miraba pero Maki se abrazó de su novio-

No me digas…-se escucharon dos golpes en el piso y a las madres gritar de emoción (locas)- ósea que podremos ser abuelas? Siiii –gritaron tanto las madres de las chicas como las otras que no mucho tenían que ver en ese lugar-

Pero qué demonios dicen! –Ambos gritaban completamente sonrojados- ademas Maki y yo nos cuidamos…y aun….no acabamos la preparatoria…-Honoka ante esas palabras que se iban escuchando cada vez menos pero aun sonrojados decidieron salir huyendo del lugar a paso rápido-

Buuu huyeron…-mientras la madre de Maki le picaba la mejilla a su esposo que estaba desmayado en el piso, la madre de Nico intentaba verle la cara al padre de Honoka que por alguna razón nunca se ha podido apreciar, y la madre de Honoka estaba parada en la puerta viendo como huían los chicos- bien chicas es hora de una party hard para nosotras! –todas asintieron y arrastraron a los tipos desmayados dejándolos encerrados en el cuarto de: "las cosas que jamás revisan pero que mantiene guardadas"-

Moo Oka-san baka! –Mientras huían el peli naranjo noto que su pelirroja tsundere no había dicho palabra desde que salieron corriendo- Nee Maki-chan quieres comer algo? –No era muy buena para hablar sobre algunas cosas pero quería ver sonreír a su novia-

Mmm bueno –la pelirroja se sujetó fuertemente del chico quien se sonrojo levemente- creo que son unos exagerados –al momento de entrar al local de comida pidieron unas hamburguesas y papitas junto a unas bebidas y de ahí se fueron a sentar-

Estas bien? Te noto un tanto seria –no era muy buena notando cosas como esas pero ahora era más que evidente que Maki no se sentía bien-

Honoka estoy embarazada –un silencio de muerte se formó haciendo que la cara del peli naranjo se pusiera como la de un papel blanco, pero muy blanco, Maki al notar el rostro de su novia no pudo evitar la risa casi escupiendo su bebida- HAJAJAJAJ IDIOTA TE LO HAS CREIDO!

MOOOO BAKAAAAAA! –el chico que segundos antes estaba pálido como el papel ahora estaba casi echando humo por las orejas por la broma de su novia quien no paraba de reírse atrayendo las miradas de algunos- Moo Maki-chan baka…-el pobre escondió su cabeza en la remera que llevaba en ese momento solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara-

Ajajaja eso ha estado bueno pero bueno jeje necesitaba decir algo…no es como si no me agradara la idea pero aun somos jóvenes –la pelirroja jugaba con su mechón como siempre mientras miraba al chico quien solo asomaba parte de su cabeza desde la remera- ademas…sabes de antemano que mi padre te cortaría cierta parte del cuerpo y lo haría pasar por una intervención de rutina si quisiera –el pobre solo oculto su cabeza con ganas de desaparecer- aunque…-la chica se calló un momento-

Aunque? Aunque que Maki-chan? No me dejes con la duda –la joven solo miraba por la ventaba un tanto sorprendida, para luego voltear a mirar a su novia-

Mmm Honoka –le apunto a un lado de la mesa en la cual comían donde habían dos chicas tiradas en el piso observándolas como si pasaran desapercibidas-

Señoritas si no se levantan del piso tendré que pedirles que se retiren…emm molestan al resto de clientes- el chico que atendía estaba un tanto asustado ante la mirada de una rubia con cara de pocos amigos-emm por favor? –Ambas se levantaron y sentaron una al lado de Maki y la otra de Honoka-

Largo pervertido…-la voz de Eri sonaba amenazante- te vi como mirabas a mi novia pedazo de bruto

-el tipo se alejó rápidamente a la trastienda donde se quedó- Moo Erichii es tan posesiva –Nozomi se reía al ver a su novia sonrojarse sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos- así que como lo tomaron sus padres? –la joven de coletas miraba a Maki quien se sonrojo un poco-

Bueno… lo que pasa es que…-Honoka terminaba de contar todo lo que les había pasado hasta ahora- y bueno ahora no sabemos cómo mirarlos a la cara –amos suspiraban derrotados-

Kousaka-kun te reto a un duelo! –la voz de un hombre mayor retumbaba por todo el local de comida llamando la atención de todos- has tomado la preciada virginidad de mi hija, ahora debes pagar por tu afrenta!

PAPAAAAAA! –Maki se levantó de golpe echa un tomate- largo de aquí! Me avergüenzas

Pero hija ah…-el padre de la chica miro a Honoka con más cara de querer matarlo- has hecho que mi hija me odie ahora muere pervertido –nadie sabe aún de dónde demonios saco esa espada de madera pero se fue de lleno contra el chico armando un caos dentro de aquel lugar-

Espereeee! –antes de que pudiese golpear al chico este detuvo la espada con sus manos desnudas de forma esplendida- por favor deténgase! –Honoka estaba un tanto asustada por toda la locura que se estaba armando-

Ara ara así que Honochi es un ladrón Nozomi parecía disfrutar el espectáculo- esto merece ir a mi videoteca de "momentos divertidos" –y sin más comenzó a grabar todo-

HARASHOOOO! Esplendido bloqueo Honoka –Eri tampoco ayudaba mucho y Maki mm Maki estaba observando todo pero de un momento a otro se escuchó la puerta viendo como entraba el aquelarre de madres-

Madre por favor –la voz de Maki ya sonaba un tanto cabreada mirando a su madre quien ya se estaba enojando-

Tu pedazo de weon aléjate de mí nuero o te voy a partir el puto hocico –todas se quedaron mirando a la madre de Kotori…espera mm no era la madre de Maki la que debía decir eso-

Si aléjate de mi querido hijo –ahora hablaba la madre de Honoka quien no presto mucha atención a la madre de Kotori-

Él ha deshonrado el honor Nishikino! –el hombre estaba enojada y no cedería ante nada- ahora prepárate a morir! –retrocedió un poco el hombre mientras Honoka lo miraba fijamente algo en ella le decía que esto iba enserio-

Jamás me alejare de Maki, porque la amo y pienso hacerla mi esposa cuando terminemos la escuela! –todos los presentes a excepción de Nishikino padre quien volvió a arremeter contra su autoproclamado yerno pero el golpe no llego a ninguna parte solo se escuchó un fuerte golpe-

Te dije que te calmaras idiota! –la madre de Maki había tomado una escoba (son efectivas) y le dio de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo completamente inconsciente-

Mmm…porque lo defiendes? –luego de unas horas de todo ese embrollo en el cual lego hasta la policía pero todos habían huido y a Honoka le habían echado el cuerpo del suegro al hombro salieron corriendo quedando vetados de por vida en aquel local-

Ni siquiera sabias que Maki estaba con alguien y reclamas? Ademas tu sabes que lo nuestro se acabó hace mucho y que estoy con Minami-san –la mujer de cabello igual al de Maki miraba fijamente al que se supone que era su esposo que ya no tanto-

Lo se… pero solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija, tu vida personal no me importa solo vivimos en la misma casa ademas Rodrigo quiero que nos vayamos a vivir juntos –eso ultimo sonó muy gay viniendo del padre de Maki-

Así que por eso se fueron de "vacaciones" por dos semanas –Maki quien estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta- y cuando se supone que le dirían a la única hija que tienen que se estaban separando? –se escuchaba molesta-

Emm hija pensábamos decírtelo…pero no pensamos que las cosas se saldrían de control –el padre hablaba intentando ponerse de pie pero aún le dolía la cabeza por el golpe-

Bueno hija realmente estamos apenados –ambos se notaban tristes por lo que su hija solo se acercó y les dio un gran abrazo-

No importa que sea, ya soy grande y puedo entender las cosas –ambos se pusieron a llorar como niños, se dieron cuenta que su hija era toda una mujer- ahora… o me dejan estar tranquila con Honoka o hare cosas muy feas a sus pertenencias favoritas…-eso lo dijo para ambos quienes temían por la integridad de algunas de las cosas importantes-

…-el padre miro por encima del hombro de su hija viendo como el chico estaba un tanto asustado y solo observaba desde la puerta- está bien hija… y TU KOUSAKA-KUN –el hombre aparto con cuidado a su hija y esposa para acercarse al peli naranjo quien estaba un tanto intimidado- prometes que siempre cuidaras a mi hija, que jamás le faltara nada, que estarás cuando ella lo necesite y le harás caso en todo? –el chico de ojos azules solo asentía rápidamente a todo lo que el hombre le decía, sin esperarlo más el hombre abrazo fuertemente al chico- tienes mi bendición para estar a su lado… pero si algo malo le haces te juro que te perseguiré y te hare pasar por accidente en la morgue…-lo que necesitaba en ese momento Honoka era un resucitador porque al escuchar la última parte su corazón se detuvo del pánico-

Papá…podrías dejar de atormentarlo… Honoka siempre me ha protegido de todo –Maki apartaba a su padre del lado de su novia quien respiraba con dificultad-

Vamos querido debemos arreglar algunos asuntos-y así sin más se fueron sus padres dejándolos a solas-

Aagh…-al fin podía respirar después de semejante susto- …Moo tu padre me da miedo Maki-chan

Oh solo es una broma amor –la pelirroja se abalanzo al cuello del chico quien recibió cálidamente a su novia- al final tienes permiso para hacer cosas –una de las manos de Maki se deslizo lentamente por el pantalón del peli naranja haciéndolo estremecer mientras soplaba con suavidad la oreja de Honoka-

…ahí mamá –el pobre después de todas las locuras que ocurrieron hoy y a su amada novia le daban ganas precisamente ahora que estaban siendo vistas por la madre de Kotori, la madre de Nico,, Nozomi, Eri y la madre de Honoka a quien le sangraba la nariz- no creo qué…mph mm –pero la pelirroja lo callo de un beso cargado de amor y pasión haciéndole perder la cordura y ya no le importo que las demás viesen y si el padre de Maki los veía en plena acción encima de la mesa del living-

Hij…-la madre de Maki se calló antes de que la escucharan y se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraban las demás observando a la parejita teniendo el tremendo espectáculo-

Hey Nishikino-kun ya se fue cierto?-la madre de Kotori hablaba sin quitarle la vista de encima a la pareja-

Si pero cállate –después de un rato de espectáculo los jóvenes se fueron a la habitación de Maki a descansar un rato llevándose toda la ropa que estaba tirada por casi toda la sala-

…Kousaka-san se ha desmayado –La madre de Nico intentaba revivir a la mujer a su lado pero esta convulsionaba por la pérdida de sangre-

Trae la marihuana Minami es hora de traerla a la vida –la nombrada salió corriendo rápidamente al patio buscando la planta-

Hey ustedes que hacen aquí? Espera lo grabaste todo? –la madre de Maki sonaba muy emocionada mientras hablaba con Nozomi-

Oh claro que lo hice ja ja ja pero no les saldrá barato –y así comenzó un remate por el video porno de HonoMaki-

-mientras tanto en el buro de administración de espacio tiempo (creo que era así) una bella mujer ojos rojos y melena rubia hablaba "pacíficamente" con la persona que andaba trayendo esas pastillas"- ahora cantaras y bien bonito –apuntaba a Bardiche su fiel dispositivo inteligente a la cara de Shamal una de las mm como decirlo no era esclava pero trabajaba para Hayate-

…No me MATES! Te diré todo pero aleja esa cosa de mi cara –Fate bajo el arma y se sentó frente a la mujer- bien solo debes darle estas y ella regresara a su estado original en mm 1 semana ya que los efectos irán disminuyendo de apoco debido a la dosis que me dices que le dieron es un milagro que no se haya transformado en un Huron

Ohm entonces le llevare esto a Honoka y todos sus problemas se solucionaran… menos el de ser olvidadiza y sus tareas… y que me debe mil yenes…rayos…-Fate se fue rápidamente con el remedio para Honoka desde la enfermería que era el lugar donde Shamal trabajaba-

-mientras tanto en casa de Hanayo tres chicas hablaban tranquilamente- oh así que terminaste con Hayate porque era la culpable de todo Nya? –Rin miraba fijamente a su amiga de coletas, ya que Hanayo había ido a preparar el té y unos onigiris-

Si pero bueno soy demasiado para ella –sonreía triunfante Nico quien ya había superado lo de Hayate- y ademas estoy conociendo a alguien, pero eso no se los diré aun

Oh Nico-chan es una tacaña –Rin refunfuñaba y hacia pucheros pero nada resultaba- Moo

-Hanayo quien iba entrando con una bandeja con té y onigiris veía a sus amigas charlar o más bien hacer unos cuantos pulsos- si gano me dirás con quien te estas conociendo nyaaa! –Rin intentaba ganar pero Nico no cedería tan fácilmente-

No me ganaras mira ramen-tan inocente como siempre Rin cayo en la trampa dejando de ganadora a Nico- ajajaja siempre caes

Ajajaja siempre caes en lo mismo Rin-chan –todas se divertían y en más de una ocasión intentaban sacarle la verdad a Nico quien se negaba y cambiaba el tema de conversación –

-mientras en la casa de Honoka- Yukiho~~~ sálvame de aquí~~~-todas olvidaron al padre de Honoka que estaba aún atado ya que con el padre de Maki habían quedado de acuerdo de soltarse las amarras pero el traidor lo dejo a su suerte una vez que se soltó-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno que puedo decir :3 los amo mucho a todos y sí que me costó este capítulo ajajaja algún día sabré como se llaman los padres de todas las musas *w***

**Y bueno al fin se revelo que la madre de Maki y de Kotori tienen algo**

**A Honoka y a Maki les importa un pepino que las hayan visto hacerlo en la sala**

**El padre de Maki es una flor xD**

**El padre de Honoka es un inocente hombre en una casa de pervertidas**

**El aquelarre está conformado por Nishikino-san, Minami-san, Yazawa-san, Kousaka-san, Nozomi y Eri esta última solo fue incluida porque Non-chan estaba dentro-**

**Apostaría lo que fuera a que todos penaron que Maki estaba embarazada jaskajskasjaksj**

**Shamal es la doctora del buro de administración espacio tiempo, y es familiar de Hayate**

**El video de Honoka y Maki fue un éxito en yourxxxx y braxxx y todas esas páginas porn…**

**Sus comentarios alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo nwn**


	14. un alumno de intercambio

**Ni Love Live ni MSLN me pertenecen**

A veces creo que el mundo me odio…-suspiraba un chico con cara de resignado sentado frente a 8 chicas quienes si no las conociera diría que son unas depravadas y morbosas-

Oh querido solo es mientras Fate nos trae la medicina, ademas Minami-san ha dicho que todo está arreglado para que "el nuevo alumno" de intercambio llegue hoy –la voz de Nozomi no ayudaba en nada al chico quien estaba en el templo vestido con un uniforme muy parecido al de sus amigas pero este era un pantalón con el mismo diseño de la falda de la escuela y una chaqueta de color azul se podría decir lo mismo que el uniforme de las chicas pero este había sido preparado especial para un chico en este caso Honoka-

Hey, que te quedo perfecto, debes agradecer a Nico-chan y Kotori-chan que se esforzaron en hacerlo Nya-Rin jugaba con el cabello del chico quien solo suspiraba-

Oh vamos Honoka es hora de partir ademas ya dijimos que lo haríamos ademas que puede salir mal? ….-2 horas después en la azotea de la escuela-

Tu y tu gran bocaza Nico-chan –Honoka estaba oculto en la azotea donde casi nadie llegaba a acepción del grupo de idols a ensayar- uy sí que malo puede pasar –el chico imitaba la voz de su sempai de coletas-

Moo guarda silencio o nos escucharan –ambos comenzaron a sentir como el piso comenzaba a temblar- corre…corre como si no hubiese mañana –Honoka tomo a su sempai como un saco de papa y la puso en su hombro para luego huir por la otra puerta de la azotea la cual estaba vacía-

-mientras tanto una pelirroja que si no hubiese sido porque estaba amarrada en una silla y amordazada ya hubiese matado a la mitad de la escuela por haberse acercado a su novia o novio en este caso que ahora huía por su vida y su integridad física-

Emi-kun! Esta por haya! –una de las fans logro localizar al pobre chico quien aún tenía cargando a Nico- heeee porque Yazawa-san esta con Emi-kun –todas las chicas que hasta ahora estaban persiguiéndolos se quedaron mirando a la supuesta pareja- no es justo hoy es el primer día de Emi-kun y Nico-san ya lo capturo… a por ellos! – y así una nueva persecución se inició-

Así que apenas Honoka-chan se presentó causo un revuelo ajajaja ya lo sabía –la chica de coletas purpuras observaba sus cartas de manera divertida sin prestar atención a su alrededor-

Creo que Honoka-chan es popular sea como sea –Kotori organizaba unas cuantas cosas en la sala del consejo estudiantil hasta que de un momento a otro un gran estruendo llamo la atención de los presentes en la sala-

Eri-chan chicas sálvennos por favor –era Honoka y Nico que entraban de golpe a la sala del consejo haciendo que Eri casi se cállese de la silla en la que estaba mientras que Umi solo miro por encima de unos papeles que tenía y que se supone que Honoka debería haber revisado-

Creo que si habrá que soltar a la bestia? –decía Nozomi haciendo a todas temer por su vida incluso Honoka sabía a quién se referían- oh…vamos que… no es tan mala…idea… -hasta Nozomi hablaba con un poco de miedo—

-Nico quien escuchaba a las fans acercándose a paso rápido se estaba desesperando- claro, solo ocurrirá una masacre y luego deberemos limpiar todo…Ni…Nico…

Si mm Suelten a Maki ahora, estamos en la sala del consejo estudiantil-todas miraron a Umi quien había llamado a Rin quien era la encargada junto a Hanayo de cuidar que Maki no matara a nadie en uno de sus ataques de celos-

Umi! Pero que has hecho! –El peli naranjo comenzó a correr desesperado por todo el salón hasta que decidió meterse a un pequeño locker que estaba en una esquina de aquel salón- has soltado a la bestia…-susurraba mientras rezaba-

Y a este que le pico ahora? –Pero nadie respondió cuando vieron como la puerta era casi arrancada por las chicas de Otonokizaka- oh ya sé que

Yazawa-san donde esta Emi-kun los vimos a ambos huir desde la azotea –todas exigían saber el paradero del joven que en menos de una hora se hizo popular y paso de ser un tranquilo día a ser un desmadre completo- donde esta!

-recuerdan cuando evangelion el EVA 01 entraba en modo berserk ps esto era peor el aura de querer sangre que emanaba de Maki hizo que la mitad de las chicas salieran huyendo y el otro resto se quedó pasmada ante semejante presencia, quien pasaba entre las chicas como queriendo matarlas a todas- Emi-kun…Emi-kun –una voz grave y que asustaría a todos provenía de Maki quien camino a paso lento haciendo de aquella escena la más horrible incluso Nozomi tomo a Nico y Eri para meterse debajo de la mesa temiendo por sus vidas-

Umi…Umi-chan solo es el segundo piso y ahí un árbol que nos amortiguara –Kotori tomo a su querida "amiga" y se lanzaron contra el árbol que de verdad las amortiguo y salieron ilesas- era menos peligroso esto que estar en ese cuarto

Tienes razón…será mejor ir con la directora oh esto terminara peor-ambas solo se fueron a la oficina principal la cual estaba con un letrero de no molestar-

Nishikino-san…están en horario de clases jajá no me muerdas –al escuchar la voz de la madre de Kotori ambas decidieron irse a algún lugar tranquilo que al parecer solo era el salón del club-

Hiii espera Maki-chaaan nooooo –se escuchó por toda la escuela-

Eehh! –todas las fans veían como Maki sacaba al chico de aquel pequeño escondite y lo arrojaba contra la mesa pasa luego sentarse encima de él y besarlo -nooo! Ooh! No sabía que Nishikino-san fuese tan salvaje…-todas ese día decidieron dejar en paz a "Emi-kun" ya que no querían morir a manos de Maki o el demonio pelirrojo como fue apodada desde ese día-…

Oh al menos Maki-chan lo soluciono sin provocar un mar de sangre…-Nozomi que veía como todas las chicas estaban decepcionadas de haber perdido una oportunidad con el chico-

Bueno solo un intento de violación por parte de Maki y de nadie más –Eri finalmente miraba todo el desorden que quedo por culpa de las fans de Emi-kun o Honoka para las amigas-

Honoka vámonos a casa ahora –todas miraban a Maki quien estaba seria mirando al chico quien estaba sentado en una esquina haciendo círculos en el piso-

No me harás nada malo? –el chico veía con cara de cachorro a su novia quien se sonrojo desvió avergonzada su mirada, si no hubiese sido por Nico y Eri segurito armaba una escena porno, aunque al parecer a Honoka no le molesta en lo más mínimo que su novia se comporte de esa forma- lo prometes?

…por…por supuesto que no are nada, no es como si si….siempre pensara en se…sex…-se calló porque no pudo seguir hablando de lo avergonzada que estaba por lo que iba a decir-

-mientras tanto Kotori, Umi, Hanayo y Rin jugaban a las cartas y como siempre Umi iba perdiendo pero estaba vez la que perdía debía sacarse una prenda- nooo porque siempre pierdo –Umi quien volvía perder se quitaba las medias-

Porque eres horriblemente mala cuando de ocultar tu emoción se trata nyaaa! –Rin que también había perdido estaba con su falta y su blusa solamente, mientras que Hanayo y Kotori aún seguían completamente vestidas y enviándose señales indetectables para las otras, en resumen estaban coludidas para hacer perder a sus adorables eh inocentes chicas-

-mientras tanto en la oficina de Minami-san una muy divertida directora y una Nishikino-san muy divertidas -

Nishikino-san eres una juguetona…-la voz de Minami sonaba sugerente y cargada de perversión-

Erichii quiero ir a casa a descansar –Nozomi estaba prácticamente acostada sobre su mesa mientras esperaba a su novia quien estaba escribiendo unos apuntes-

Solo 5 minutos más y nos iremos a casa está bien? –en ese momento Nozomi se puso a ordenar su mochila y encontró cierta bolsa bien amarrada una nota junto a esta "para que disfrutes con la rubia candente… Atte. Tu comandante mapache" rápidamente algo paso por su mente y abrió la bolsita encontrando las mismas pastillas que le habían dado a Honoka-

Esto será divertido…-murmuro Nozomi mientras guardaba la bolsa y luego se acercaba a Eri quien ya casi terminaba-

**Continuara…**

**Bueno esto es algo corto ._. Demasiado corto diría, y yo creo que ya faltan unos dos capítulos para que esto acabe o depende si ustedes quieren que lo siga –w- me gustaría saber que opinan tanto buenas como malas me gustan xD**

**Jajajaj al parecer el desmadre no termina? O si?**


End file.
